My Divine Comedy
by angandres
Summary: AU: Naruto is a transfer student. Sasuke's Mr.Popular and an anti-social bastard. One wants the other and the other play's hard-to-get. Narusasunaru/narusasu/naruxsasu/NxS/NS, Nejigaa, hints of Gaasasugaa,Yaoi,M/M,H/J,B/J,Anal,bondage
1. Meeting

Hiya people. I erased my last fanfic because I wanted to add more to it and fix it up a bit. It sounded rushed to me after I read it so sorry. ^^'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Rating: I still haven't decided yet. I think it will be M but I haven't ever done any yaoi scenes….or shmex scenes for that matter. I guess we'll see.

**********

Chapter 1

"Yo. The name's Naruto Uzumaki."

I stood in front of a classroom filled with curious eyes watching me. With my hands behind my head, I gave everyone a cheesy grin.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. Please have a seat in either of the open desks."

I looked over at the two open seats. One was in front of a guy with eyes as black as night. His hair was the same color but with a blue tint in it. He was peering out the window. The other was behind another guy with brown, shaggy hair and red triangles on his cheeks. He grinned at me and I grinned back. I started toward that desk when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I peered over at the other guy and he was giving me a winter's glare. _What the hells his problem? _I sat down and the guy in front of me turned in his seat and faced me.

"Hey. I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

I nodded and smiled at him. I still felt the chill on my neck and decided to look and see if he was still glaring at me. Stupid decision. I found myself locked in is cold dead eyes like I was drowning. _Can't breath…_Kiba cleared his throat and I snapped out of that and decided to give the ice princess a glare of my own.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha. Best stay out of his way. He's very antisocial and usually keeps to himself unless provoked..." I continued to glare. "…and you're provoking him..." Continued glaring. I heard him sigh. "He's the little brother of our teacher, Itachi."

That got my attention. I broke the glaring match to look at our teacher. _I guess they do look alike._ Itachi had longer hair tied in a loose band in the back. He had red eyes, not like the ice princess. He also looked very dangerous…but handsome. He looked well-built under the white button-up shirt…soft plump lips…wonderful figure….Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm gay. I found this out when I was three or four. It was towards my best friend. We hung out all the time and played outside. One day, we were playing a game where I was blindfolded and had to catch him. I tripped on a rock and landed on top of him. I took the blindfold off and we started laughing. One second, I was looking in his eyes. The next, I felt something soft against my lips. When I pulled away, he looked at me with curious eyes. Something that shocked me was that he leaned forward and kissed me back. A couple of days later, he moved. My heart hurt so much. I don't remember what his name was or what he looked like but that was my first love. Tragic. I know, right?

"Alright. I want you all to do questions 1 through 59 odds and have it on my desk before you leave."

_Wait. What?_ I didn't hear a word he said. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. And I don't even have a book. If I don't have a book, I can't do the assignment. Problem solved. As if the heavens enjoy watching me squirm, the teacher walked over with a math book in hand. _You have got to be __**kidding **__me!?_ He put it down on my desk and walked back up front. _Oh shit. I'm in trouble. _Kiba turned back around to look at me.

"Wanna be partners?" He must have seen the confused look I gave him. Since when can people work in groups for math? "Itachi doesn't care if we work in groups as long as we do our assignment."

That made sense…ish. I looked around the classroom to see that what he said was the truth. I shrugged and nodded. As I was doing my work with Kiba, I let my eyes wonder around the classroom. In the seat next to me I saw a bigger guy eating potato chips. His partner (whom was in front of him) had his hair in a ponytail and had a bored look on his face.

"This is Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi." Both said hi. I nodded and greeted them. I noticed some girls clinging onto my glare match partner and inclined my head towards them.

"Who're they?"

The three guys turned there head and saw a pink haired girl and a bleached blonde girl trying to convince Sasuke to work with them. Pinkie had her arms around his neck and blondie looked like she was gonna kiss him. He gave them a sigh and a less threatening glare than the one he released on me, trying to pry off pinkie and lean away from blondie.

"The pink one in Sakura Haruno and the other is Ino Yamanaka. They're both troublesome."

"Don't even bother trying to date either…in fact, any girl in this school. Mostly all of them are after the Uchiha and he's not interested in any of them. I think it's funny. The damn prick is cursed with good looks and has to pay for it."

"But you also have to feel bad for the guy. Every day he gets surrounded and glomped on by those irritating girls."

"But that's the funny part!"

I watched the scene in front of me and looked at the exasperated and annoyed look. I agreed with Choji. I feel bad for the guy too. I would hate being the center of attention to all the members of the opposite sex all the time. But I probably only think that cuz I like the same sex. It's probably not as bad for him. He doesn't look like the fruitcake type. I snorted at that thought…Sasuke a fruitcake. That's laughable. That's like saying a rainbow isn't curved. Said person decided at that point to turn his head towards me and we started where we left off with our glaring match. The bell rang and everyone started to leave besides me and the ice princess. I honestly didn't hear anything. I don't think my opponent did either.

"When you two love-birds are done gawking at each other, you can leave for your next class."

Both the Uchiha and I turned our glares to the front desk. "WE'RE NOT LOVE-BIRDS!" Sasuke announced at the same time I said, "WE'RE NOT GAWKING!" Both our heads flicked back at each other and intense static shot through our eyes. Itachi just sighed. "You'll be late to your next class, little brother. I don't think you want to be late in _that_ class." The prick's eyes widened slightly. Both of us realized that the classroom was empty. We grabbed our bags and got to the door at the same time….and tried going through at the same time.

"Move it, DOBE!"

"What did you say, TEME!?"

Forget what I said earlier about feeling bad. I hate this guy. With a passion. We both struggled to get out the door. We both popped out at the same time and Sasuke started walking down the hall. I glared after him but realized that I didn't know where the hell I was supposed to go.

"Hey Teme! Wait up!" What? I needed help finding my class.

**********

Sasuke's POV

I glared as I turned around. _What the hell does that idiot want now?! _

"I need help." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over. I looked at it and smirked. Oh, I pitied the poor moron. Since the idiot wasn't bad looking, not that I would admit that out loud, maybe Orochimaru would harass him instead of just me. Handing the paper back, "Follow me dobe. You have the same class as me." I turned and walked down the hall and up the stairs hearing the idiot's footsteps behind me. The tardy bell had already rung so we where the only ones in the hallway. I sneaked a glance behind me to see the idiot with his arms above and behind his head and a pouting look on his face. He looked more like a child when he did that. As we approached the classroom, I stopped and sighed. I hated this class the most. _Stupid pedophile_. Something…or rather **someone **slammed into my back making me almost fall over. _That baka!!!_

"Sorry teme. I stepped on my shoelaces." He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. I glared at him when the door in front of me opened. Orochimaru stood in front of us giving me a hungry look. "You're late Sasuke-kun.." I gave him a glare in return. His eyes went wide for a brief second and then looked hungry again. _Good. He noticed the idiot behind me._

"Who do we have here?" He said licking his lips. "New meat?"

"Naruto." I walked into the classroom, trying to avoid brushing him so he doesn't turn those lust-filled eyes on me. My plan worked. Orochimaru was completely into the blond idiot. Said blond walked in after me glaring at the pedophile. Orochimaru just watched him then slapped his ass as he went through. Naruto's face beamed bright red as he spun around to face the teacher.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL!" Orochimaru just grinned at him. Naruto turned on his heels and headed to a desk in the back as quickly as he could. _Hmm…that's interesting…I just had the strangest urge to punch that_ _disgusting, lecherous_ _teacher when he slapped the blonde's ass..._ I shrugged off the thought, followed the idiot and sat at the lab table next to him. Each table had four chairs to it, two on each side. So me and the blonde had our backs facing the teachers desk. I usually sat on the other side of the desk. I hated having my back turned to the pedophile. On the other side, I could at least see him so he doesn't sneak up behind me. But thanks to the blond moron, I came to class late and someone already took my seat.

"Well, it seems we have a new student joining us today. And since Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun…was it?...decided to be late, both of them have detention after school."

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sensei. I have a student council meeting today, so I can't make it to your detention." He gave me this look like I was forgetting to say something. I know what he wanted me to say and I'll say it when hell is frozen over. There is no way I will _EVER _call in 'sama'. I gave him a cold look and turned my head to my 'Advanced Biology' book, stating that I was finished talking to him. I heard a heavy sigh and footsteps coming towards me.

"That's fine Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun will have detention with me today and I will see you in it tomorrow." He was right behind me by this point. I tried to keep my face impassive. "A snack to the main course." He whispered and trailed his index finger down my spine slowly. The trail sent a shiver down my back. My impassive mask broke while I felt my eyes widen. His mouth was next to my left ear. He spoke with a husky voice. "I can't wait till tomorrow Sa-su-ke-kun." His hand disappeared from my back. I assumed he was done sexually harassing me until I heard the dobe's voice.

"Sorry bout that. I reacted before I thought about it."

My eyes landed on sapphire orbs and a grinning face. I saw that he had Orochimaru's wrist in his hand. I then realized what happened. The blond help me. But why? Everyone else was creeped out by this serpent and on one wanted his attention. Why was this idiot doing what everyone else refused to do? He really is a moron…but I'm grateful. I let down some of my mask to show him that I was.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I haven't forgotten about you." He gave him a lustful look. The dobe looked like he regretted intervening. The snake put one hand under the blonde's chin and lifted it up. He was close enough to almost kiss the dobe.

"Shouldn't you be starting class? You've already wasted 10 minutes of our time."

I've had enough of this pervert. There's no reason to be courteous anymore. He heeved a deep sigh and let the blonde's face go. If anyone else interrupted him, he would have glared daggers but instead, he just smirked at me as he walked back up to the front. That smirk sent another round of shivers up my spine. It hid all the promises that were sure to come. Or at least he thought would come. The blond sent me a 'thank you' look. That's good, now we're even. My earlier questions got the best of me and I tore a sheet of paper out.

'What was going through that pee-brain head of yours?'

I watched as his reaction was shocked and then angry. He scribbled down his response and slid the paper back to me with more force then necessary. I smirked at this childish demeanor.

'I apologize, tight-ass. I won't do it again.'

'That's not what I meant. Why'd you help me? Most people would have ignored it.'

'Cuz you looked like a frightened rabbit.'

I scowled and glared at the paper. _How dare he! _I am no frightened rabbit, damn it!....But come on, who wouldn't be. A teacher at the age of 50 with snake-like qualities whispering in your ear with promises of SEX!?! Who wouldn't be afraid of that? I growled and crumbled up the paper. I zoned out for the rest of class, not really caring what our teacher was talking about. I caught the bit about the piglet we would be dissecting tomorrow but the rest was just a hum.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG

Ugh, finally. I gathered my things and walked out with Neji and Gaara behind me. They were seated at the table next to mine.

"Thanks for saving me MY seat. I enjoyed having my back exposed to that bastard."

"We didn't think you'd be late. You're never late to his class."

"Who was the blond?"

"A moron who was the cause of my tardiness." Right after I said it, I knew they would take it the wrong way. I glanced behind me to see them both exchange a look that confirmed my theory. I sighed. "Not in that way guys. He's new and didn't know where his class was. There's nothing between me and that baka." Neji gave me a look that clearly said 'Yeah right, whatever.' And Gaara kept his eyes in front of him. We sat at our normal table in the far left hand corner of the cafeteria. I pulled out a water bottle from my bag and placed it on the table. "I won't be making it to the meeting today."

"We already assumed you wouldn't."

I nodded my head to the 'President' and 'Vice President' of the student board. I declined both the offers when I was asked if I wanted to be either and settled for Treasury. Dealing with money was easy. The water in my bottle started to move. _Oh no_. At that point, you could hear the stamped that sounded of 20 rhinos in the hallway and coming closer. I groaned right before the ear splitting shrieks.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

Someone, just kill me now.

**********

Naruto's POV

"Aw man! Dude, I pity you!" Kiba stated with a cheesy grin. "Orochimaru has you on his list of 'Thing to Do'." I groaned inwardly. That's honestly the last thing I need, a pedophile on my ass…literally speaking. The rest of the group was laughing as I scowled and started eating the school lunch. I met a couple of more people who sat with us. A hyper person with bushy-ass eyebrows named Rock Lee (who scared the hell outa me when he snuck up behind me and grabbed me, talking all kinds of nonsense about youth), another guy who's really quiet with sunglasses on at all times named Shino. Hinata, a girl with pale eyes and short hair who I personally think is coming down with a fever. (her face has been red since I sat down), and Tenten, who has two jelly buns on her head. I took a bite out of my burger and winced. I never really liked school lunch. They never made it with love…._ramen sounds good_….

"Ahem." I looked over at Kiba and he grinned. "You've got a little…" He rubbed his finger next to the corner of his mouth. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and realized that I was drooling. I looked back over at Kiba and grinned with my hand behind my head.

"What can I say? I love Ramen."

He quirked his eyebrow but left it at that. My eyes decided to wonder around the lunch room. They stopped at a table that sat two men with red hair (One with a kanji on his forehead. The other had a blonde sitting on his lap), a guy with long brown hair with pale eyes like Hinata and the other two had black hair and black eyes. One had shorter hair and the other was someone I've already met. It was the Teme. The whole table was surrounded by women. A red-head was clinging to Sasuke's arm and Sakura and Ino were behind him, leaning over. All the girls were chattering around his ear. I grinned at the look of annoyance on his face. _Serves the bastard right for looking so good._

"So what is your next class, Naruto-kun?"

I looked over at the green beast and grinned. "Art with Jiraiya."

**********

Sasuke's POV

"SO THEN I WAS LIKE, "NU-UH!" AND SHE WAS ALL LIKE "UH-HUH!"

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!! _It's official. I hate women. Hate em'. Karin decided to tell everyone (even those of us that don't give a rats ass) her story about something or other that's happening in her meaningless life. I really did't care so I toned most of her girly-ranting out. But I can't take it when she's screeching in my ear. If I didn't have a reputation to uphold as an Uchiha, I would have knocked her out and told everyone my sexual preference that doesn't include high heels and short skirts. Maybe then, they'll **leave me the hell alone!!!**

"Karin, can you please stop yelling in my ear. You're giving me a head-ache."

That shut her up finally. "OH…I'M SO SORRY SAS-!" I clamped my hand over her mouth. UGH!!! Why do I even bother! You ask them nicely to shut up and they yell again with apologies.

"You're yelling in my ear again. Please stop." She nodded and I pulled my hand away. I hated acting nice to the dumb bitches. Again, reputation states that I have to. I sighed and looked around my table. Gaara and Neji where talking about sports and such, Dei and Sasori were flaunting there love (lucky bastards). And Sai had his eyes glued to something across the lunchroom. I followed my cousin's gaze to a table with a certain blonde-haired idiot. I narrowed my eyes and turned them to glare at Sai. I opened my mouth to tell him something but the shrieking bell interrupted me. Everyone got up for there next classes.

So how does this sound. It's longer and doesn't sound rushed….at least, not to me. If you like it, I would appreciate comments. I don't know what I'll be doing with this story so far. I have no plot. This is just for fun. If you have any ideas of a plot or something, please tell me.


	2. Detention

Chapter 2

Kiba, Hinata, and I were the first in the Art class. "WOOT! ART!" God I love this class. I didn't realize I was dancing until I heard Kiba snickering behind me.

"Dude, you just did the cabbage patch, the robot, and the moon walk in one dance." I gave him a cheesy grin and rubbed the back of my neck. We sat down with me in the middle. I looked over at Hinata and saw her head down with her face red. I placed my hand on her forehead.

"Hinata, you're face is awfully warm. You feelin' alright? Think you may be coming down with a fever." I don't think they have a name for the shade of red she became. Kiba laughed as if I said the funniest thing on the planet. I removed my hand at the same time that I saw the bastard walk in, flocked by women. I had the same urge to pry those women off him as I had with Orochimaru when he was whispering 'sweet promises' to the teme. Don't those bimbos realize that he doesn't want them around him? Even a blind man could see that. It caught me off guard that I even cared about the bastard's well being. Why should I? Shrugging it off, I noticed a long, white haired man walk in.

"Ok, settle down class. Tomorrow, I'll need a model for the project I've decided to do. If a woman does it, you wouldn't mind doing it nude, would you?" Objects from all around the room got tossed at the perverted teacher with the sound of women's angry voices. I laughed a bit at the scenery in front of me.

Sasuke POV

"Can there be two models?"

"Like hell my boy Sasuke would want to model with you, billboard brow."

"And you think you'd be any better, Ino-pig?"

I honestly don't know how much longer I can handle them. I think five years of dealing with this same bullshit would've sent anyone over my balcony with a rope around there neck. It would've only been three if Itachi didn't stop me.

"I'll do it." Everyone looked at the blonde haired male with his hand raised. Hmm, an outgoing imbecile that enjoys being the center of attention. He can switch lives with me any day. Annoying family, annoying fangirls, yes, switch anytime.

After class, my arms got ambushed by the same annoying women that seem to think that leeching is a new fashion. Obviously they don't get the 'touch-me-and-die' aura swimming around me. I inwardly sighed as they all contemplated on joining the school play. I wouldn't be caught dead doing something li-

"So what about you Sasuke? Would you join it?"

You know, the stupidity of these women never cease to amaze me. Do they honestly think an Uchiha, especially me, would prance around a stage for the whole city of Konoha to see? I could already see the newspaper headlines now. I glared ahead, not even bothering to give them a glance. "I don't think so." I could taste the venom on my tongue as that sentence left my lips. Karin actually cringed away, as did Sakura and Ino. Look at that, they have brain cells after all. They branched off to their last class and I continued the walk down the long hallway, passing the drama and choir class. My class was at the end. When I walked in, the class was empty with the exception of instruments leaning on the chairs and on the walls. Kureni-sensei walked in after me with a bottle of water near her lips.

"Afternoon Sasuke. Will you practice with us today or go to the backroom again?"

My band instrument is a violin. I've been playing that since I was 7 years old. There's no reason to practice playing, especially when others screw up the songs with idiotic mistakes and we have to start over. Of course, I'm obligated to participate during band concerts, but until then, I go to the backroom. So I walked by her and she nodded, getting her silent answer. I walked through a door that led to a small hallway. At the end of it was the entrance to the choir room. Three doors on the left side held small rooms for the individual playing. On the other side was a single door that led to a slightly larger room. I headed for that room, walked in, and shut the door behind me. Sitting there was a beautiful grand piano. I ran my fingers across the keys gently and began playing.

Naruto's POV

Not much happened in my foods class with Iruka. He was very kind. All we really did was get into groups of four and made cream puffs. We couldn't leave class until our stations were clean. My station got into a food fight so here I am, running down the halls to my detention class with Orochimaru. I really don't want to be alone with that guy. He gives me the creeps. 911 on my speed dial?...check. Alright, I'm all set. All I need now is a bottle of pepper spray. As I skitted around the corner, I saw the bastard leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. This confused me. Didn't he have somewhere to be? As I came closer, his black pools opened up and stared at me. "Dobe."

I growled. "Teme." He pushed himself off the wall and was reaching for the door. "Why are you here? I thought you had a meeting?" It was a decent enough question…or at least I thought. He gave me this look like I was the most retarded person alive. The bastard was insulting my intelligence so I bristled and glared.

"Would you like to be left alone with him?"

The question caught me off guard. No, not really. Who'd want too? I shook my head. "Then what makes you think I want to be by myself with him tomorrow?" That made sense. Orochimaru always does leer at the poor bastard. Said bastard opened the door and walked in. Orochimaru sat at his desk with a stack of papers. His yellow eyes watched as we came in, full of disappointment. I wonder why?

"I wasn't expecting you today Sasuke-kun. I thought we arranged for you to come in tomorrow."

"You arranged." He answered, shifting from one foot to the other.

"What about your meeting?"

Teme glared. "Neji and Gaara will fill me in on what I missed."

While sighing, Orochimaru stood up and walked over to a utility closet in his room. He grabbed a bucket and poured a decent amount of pine sol, filling it with water. "I actually had something else planned for you today…and tomorrow, but since you both came in, cleaning the classroom will suffice." During the snakes speak, Sasuke clenched and unclenched his hand and tightened his jaw, glaring his Uchiha 'death-upon-thee' glare.

Sasuke's POV

That fuckin' snake. I hate this fuckin' bastard more than my father. He's sounding disappointed because he won't have the chance to rape us! Why isn't he fired? I swallowed up my anger, cuz honestly; I can't do much about it. This school system sucks. I grit my teeth and continue to the bucket, grabbed a sponge, and dropped to my knees. The Dobe followed my example and we started working on the floors. After about ten minutes of inner cursing, I looked at the snake and noticed his eyes on something behind me. I followed his gaze and stared wide eyed at the Dobe with his back turned to us, wiggling his ass as he scrubbed the floor clean. UGH! What a moron! Does he want to get raped? I sighed and got up to start cleaning table tops, casually blocking the dobe from Orochimaru's lecherous gaze. His eyes narrowed at me when he figured out the intention of my cleaning tables but then they turned to lust. I shivered at whatever thought he was conjuring up in that mind of his.

"Naruto-kun, be a dear and run these to the office for me please?"

I glared at him. The dobe got up and started towards Orochimaru and the papers he held. My arm flew in front of him and he gave me a puzzled look. "You've got two feet and I haven't seen you limp. Do it yourself." Realization crossed the blonde's face as he faced the teacher.

"I don't recall asking for your input Sasuke-kun."

"I'll have to decline. I've got a room to clean." The blonde put his hands behind his head and grinned like the idiot he is. Orochimaru glared at the both of us, got to his feet and stormed out. Obviously it needed to be turned in now or he would have pushed the subject. I let out a shaky breathe that I didn't even know I was holding.

"I don't understand why you're so afraid of him."

I glared death upon the moron. After I helped him keep his virginity intact, he has to go and say something stupid. "Uchiha's are never 'afraid'."

"Keep telling yourself that. See where it gets ya." _When will he fucken burst into flames?_ Ignore him Sasuke. He's not worth it. "Are you gay?" The mask that I held so well, slipped and shattered. What the hell kinda question is that? Does he honestly think I would just come out and say yes? What the hell did I do to give him this id-"Most guys enjoy attention from women. You don't seem to." _…defiantly more perceptive than I give him credit for._

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you have the right to ask such a ridiculous question nor am I inclined to give you an answer to that." Dammit. If it's that obvious to a moron like him, who else knows? The only people who should is Gaara, Neji, Itachi, and Sai. The only reason that irritating brother of mine knows is because he decided to be rude and waltz into my room while Gaara was there. He never let me live that down, laughing whenever he says my name. So he's resorted to calling me 'little brother'. Serves me right for forgetting to lock the damn door, even though Gaara was the last one threw it. Tch, idiot. That was during the time we were 'friends with benefits'. He's now with the 'easy to get jealous' Neji. He only puts up with me because of Gaara.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, fingers still interlaced behind his head. "I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

He shrugged. "So I've got 8 lives left. I can spare one."

"How many times have you pitched that line?"

He grinned. "A few." I rolled my eyes. "So are you gonna answer my question?"

"No."

The blonde pursed his lips. "No' to the question or 'no' you're not gonna answer?"

I kept silent and smirked. _You'll just have to figure it out._ "The longer you stand there and talk, the longer you keep me company." My head snapped over to the slit, yellow eye nearly giving myself whiplash. I glared and continued working.

Naruto's POV

After my involuntary community service, I started my long trek back to that dump some people actually call homes. The elder Uchiha was nice enough too waited for his bastardly sibling to take him home. I sighed inwardly as I thought about the conversation we had in detention. I didn't mean for that question to leave my lips. I was just thinking it until I noticed Sasuke's expression. I realized I said it out loud and had to think up something quick. Ugh. He seemed shocked at first but his face turned into something that was easily described as someone who's royally pissed. Although, if you think about it, someone with his popularity ignoring women who throw themselves at his feet…but then again, that might be because he doesn't want someone so easy…then why didn't he just answer my question instead of avoid it…because it **is** none of my business. Besides, he looked extremely offended when I asked. Ugh! I need to stop being so concerned on what that bastard does. Why do I even care? I sighed as I reached my ghetto housing. I pulled out my keys to open the hallway door but someone walked out. _Great. My neighbors are having another party._ I walked in and wrestled my way through people to get to my apartment door. Unfortunately, my apartment door was all the way at the end of the hallway. I unlocked my door as soon as I got to it.

"Hey there baby."

I sighed in frustration while someone wrapped their arms around my waist and leaned there chin on my shoulder. This kind of shit happens to me all the time. I smelt the liquor on his breathe so obviously he's drunk. "I'm a guy." I seem to get mistaken for a woman a lot.

"I know." Wonderful, a gay drunk. "Is this your place?" He pushed my door open and proceeded to trying to push me in. I stood my ground.

"You're not allowed in." I told him in a deadpan voice. He didn't seem to like my answer very much as he spun me around and forcefully shoved me into my doorframe. He put his mouth to my neck and started kissing and biting. I just stood there, too baffled and stunned to really do anything. As my mind caught up, he slowly started working his way up my neck to my lips. I tried pushing at him but he wouldn't budge, so I waited for him to finish. He nipped my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. I didn't give it to him and a threatening growl passed his lips. _He's a complete nut case if he honestly thinks I'd grant him ent- _My eyes widened as I gasped from a hand enclosing on my crotch. In doing so, he shoved his tongue past and explored the uninvited territory of my mouth. _This fucken jackass is gonna die! _An earsplitting shriek was heard over the pounding music in the hallway as my mouth clamped down on his tongue. My knee also came up and rammed into his half-hard erection causing him to double-over and rip his tongue out of my mouth. I moved inside my apartment and slammed the door shut. I sighed and leaned against the door as I heard arguing and curses outside and decided that now was a good time to wash the metallic taste out of my mouth.

Sasuke's POV

I hate mornings. I don't even know why I'm in that damn sport. It's not like I need to impress anyone. I sighed and walked to my locker, carrying a duffel bag and my school backpack. Shoving the sports bag in it, I decided to head over to the commons to wait for Neji and Gaara to finish up their business. Gaara asked if I would like to join them but I declined. Besides, Neji wouldn't like having a three-way with Gaara's ex-boyfriend. I heard mumbling as I walked up to the cafeteria doorway.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanta take a ride on your disco stick. Don't think too much, just bust that kick. I wanta take a ride on your disco stick." What the fuck? What idiot would be at school singing at 7 in the mor- "Let's play a love game play a love game do you want love? Do you want fame? Are you in the game? Dawn the love game?" I reached the doorway and leaned my shoulder on the wall with my arms crossed over my chest. I should've known. The Dobe was dancing around the lunch tables with a white cord dangling from his ears to his jeans. "Let's play a love game play a love game do you want love? Do you want fame? Are you in the game? Dawn the love game?" I watched as his body moved with a liquid form mixing different moves together. _Hm…not a bad dancer. _I blinked in shock at the outcome of his next move. _He's double jointed? _"I'm on a mission. And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah. You've indicated your interest. I'm educated in sex, yes. And I want it bad. Want it bad. I love game. I love ga-" Sapphire eyes landed on mine at that moment, doing some move with his hands outstretched and his legs doing the moonwalk. He watched me, frozen while the soft hum of his music still blasted in his ears. I smirked and he turned a nice shade of red. He pulled his i-pod out from his jeans and turned it off, then yanked out his earphones. "W-w-what are y-you doing h-here so early?" I smirked even more as his eyes searched for anything to look at besides me. Pushing myself off the wall with my shoulder, I made my way towards him.

"Basketball practice…you?" I walked to the closest table next to him and sat down, looking up at him. His face was turned towards his feet but I could tell he was still embarrassed.

"No reason really." He looked up. I gestured to the chair next to mine and he sat. "Why do you have basketball practice this early in the morning?" clearly he's trying to change the subject off himself. I won't oblige to his wish.

"I could ask the same of your little show." Red colored his cheeks again.

"I asked you first." I sighed.

"Neji, Gaara, and I are the star athletes on our team. Because we have student council meetings after school, the coach decided to move practice to 6 a.m."

"Why so early though?"

"Because if we had it any later, our practice time will be interrupted by the hoards of women that are after us. People start showing up at around 7:30 ish. We really don't need or want the hassle."

"…that makes sense."

"Now answer mine."

"I was bored and didn't know anyone was here."

"Hn. Loser."

"Bastard."

I spotted Neji and Gaara walking in and looked at my watch. _Hm…twenty minutes. _"Took you two long enough." They both sat down across from the blond and I.

"I'm sorry Uchiha. Not all of us are as quick as you."

I glared at Neji. "I got caught once. I would rather that didn't happen a second time. Plus, a school is a disgusting place."

"Don't even try to defend your dignity with me, Uchiha." If looks could kill…

"Actually Neji, he does take his time when he's not rushed."

"Oh really? What's your longest time?"

Both Gaara and I replied, "seven hours." Gaara shivered at the memory and I smirked.

"SEVEN HOURS!"

"Jealousy is unbecoming in a Huuga."

"Um…What are you guys talking about?" We all looked at the forgotten and confused blonde.

"Nothing of importance, idiot." Now would be a good time for a subject change. "This is the president of the student council, Neji and vice-president, Gaara. Neji and Gaara, Naruto." The blonde nodded at them.

"We should get going. They'll be coming soon." I watched as Gaara stood from the table and I nodded. It's way too early for my blood circulation to be cut off from my arms. I stood along with Neji.

"See you in class, Loser."

"Tight-ass."

**Ok. End of chapter 2.**

**The song Naru is singing is 'Love Game' by Lady GaGa**


	3. Dissecting

**I kinda don't like how this chapter turned out. It's all bleh in some places but *shrugs* oh well. But you guys might think differently. So here's chapter 3! I was actually planning on something completely different for this chapter but as I began typing it, it sounded as if I was rushing everything. I want to wait for Naru and Sasu to like each other more before that scene goes in. *grins evilly* I also noticed I have so much more fun with Sasu's POV than Naru's. And that's only because he's a self-centered bastard, thus being more fun to torment and write about.**

**Rated M for later chapters.**

Chapter 3

"Hey Naruto…why are you wearing a hideous orange turtleneck?" I sat in my first hour class behind Kiba and gave him an irritated look.

"Jesus Kiba, didn't realize you joined the fashion police." He glared. "What's so bad about it? It fits loosely, orange is my favorite color, and its cold outside." In Kiba's response, he rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know why they still make those. They look stupid on everyone."

"Are you saying I look stupid?"

"I did say everyone, didn't I?" I scowled at him.

"You'll change your mind when you look to the front of the class." Shikamaru stated, looking bored. Front of the class? The image in front of me stole all thought process. I stared in disbelief at the tight black turtleneck that hugged every curve of its owner's upper body beautifully. And the hip hugger jeans didn't disappoint either. Sasuke hid all that under his hooded sweater this morning? Who would've known that the bastard was a sex GOD (A/N I did!!!!)!

"That doesn't count! Uchiha's look good in anything. Give them a monkey suit and they'll still look hot."

"I appreciate the compliment Inuzuka, but I don't think any of us would be willing to risk our dignity to test that theory." All of us nearly jumped out of our skin as Itachi walked into the classroom door behind us. "Let us begin class, shall we? Take out your books and turn to pag-" All my attention was back on the youngest Uchiha. He was absolutely stunning. Obviously I wasn't the only one to think so. Sakura and Ino were oogling him as well. Ino couldn't for long since she sat in front of Sakura and had to face the front of class, but Sakura could. She sat right next to him, passing a piece of paper to him as soon as Itachi turned to write a problem on the board. He looked at it and scowled, shaking his head. I really couldn't see her expression but her head slumped.

**

Sasuke's POV

'But why Sasuke? Is there someone else?' Obviously not, but like I said before, these women have very little brain cells. I sighed. I would love to tell her 'yes, I'm taking Karin' and have them duke it out. Then, I would only really need to worry about Ino. But I couldn't. Besides, it might come back and bite me in the ass. So I shook my head again. She gave me a hopeful look and wrote so fast that I was shocked the defenseless piece of paper didn't combust.

'Then why not go with me?' _Because I don't fucken want to go with you or any other irritating bimbo!_

'I wasn't planning on going and I don't dance.'

'I could teach you.' I'm starting to get annoyed now. Can't she just take the hint and leave me alone?

'I said I don't, not that I can't.'

'It would be a lot of fun.' I glared at her and shook my head. She sighed in defeat and I glared out the window at the birds, waiting for Itachi to finish his lecture. After the bell rang, I jolted out of my seat and was the first one out the damn door. I need to get the hell away from women and I do NOT want to be late for HIS class again.

**

Naruto's POV

I watched as the bastard flew out the door. I wonder what they were talking about that pissed him off so much. I gathered my things and headed for Orochimaru's class. As I walked in, the only people in there was Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara at one of the tables. The bastard sat so he could face the front of the classroom along with Gaara, and Neji sat across from the redhead. I searched around the class for a table. Now let me see were the safest place to sit would be…

"Naruto."

I turned my head back to the quiet voice of the redhead. "Y-yes?"

"We have an extra seat, if you'd like to sit with us." I watched the expressions of the other two at the table. The brunette watched me with cautious yet curious eyes and the bastard's was shocked. He looked at Gaara with a heated glare. I really don't want to intrude but the open chair at that table was the safest one. Plus, I could watch the Uchiha without arousing any suspicion that I like him…wait…what? I like this guy? I mean, who wouldn't with the clothes he's wearing today, but still. Hm, this is something to contemplate over another time. So it was put into a filing cabinet to be looked at for further studies.

**

"What the hell, Gaara." He shrugged as if it was nothing. Obviously he's taken a liking the idiot. I watched as the blonde made his way to our table and I don't understand why he would. He's nothing special to look at. Although, this is the first time I actually looked at him. I watched him move his body this morning but, I never noticed his facial features. His sun blonde hair spiked in all directions, refusing to be tamed. His body was masculine but with some feminine qualities, similar to mine. I also noticed that he was about two inches taller than me, then again, most men were. All-in-all, he wasn't bad looking. As he sat down in front of me, his grin spread across his face and he looked…well…cute. Inspecting him further, I noticed three scar-like markings on each cheek that made him look like a cat…but with that smile, he looked similar to a fox.

"See something you like, bastard?"

"Humph. You really shouldn't give yourself so much credit, dobe."

"Pft. You should pull that stick that seems to have made a living in your ass out."

"It's too far up to help. Besides, it would leave splinters." I glared at Neji as he smirked with Gaara's amused eyes and Naruto's laugh. Yes, laugh it up. I really don't care for being charged with murder. I wonder if I could plead insanity.

"He would defiantly be bitchier." I turned that glare into shock as I looked at Gaara. I can't believe he would assist in this ridiculous game. Neji and Naruto, yes, but Gaara? I folded my hands and plopped my chin into them. You'll all die a long and painful death.

"Stop brooding like a five year old and get over it."

"You should really learn to hold your tongue. Say stupid shit like that without thinking will cause you a lot of trouble." That idiot had the nerve to mock me by sticking out his tongue and holding it between his pointer finger and thumb. _That does it!_ I reached across the table to strangle the moron. Lucky for him, my supposedly called friends stopped me. Orochimaru walked in at that time. From what he saw, I was sprawled on my stomach with Gaara holding my shoulders down while behind me and Neji had my wrists clamped on the table, somewhat blocking the idiot from my sight. Said idiot was backed away with widened blue eyes. Every other student looked at us and only the teacher took it the wrong way. His eyes filled with lust at our display. All three of us realized at the same time what this looked like to him. _Shit!_ I hid my heated face behind my bangs and pulled at my wrist and nudged Gaara with my foot. Both got the hint and let me go. Murder, highest degree, all three of them.

**

Naruto's POV

I didn't think he would actually try and attack me. Talk about a short-tempered bastard. I noticed the other two let him go and saw his face tinted pink on his cheeks. He crossed his arms across the table and laid his head on them, successfully covering his embarrassment. What the hell is he hiding his face f-

"Am I going to have to put the two of you in detention again along with your other two friends?" A shiver ran down my spine when the teacher spoke. I didn't even know he came in. I was so distracted from avoiding to get killed that I didn't pay attention to the room around me. All our other classmates were seated and giving us curious looks. I moved my chair back to where it was when I knew it was safe to do so. It was kinda fun to fluster the tight-ass so much though. "As I said yesterday, today we'll be having a lab on the dissection of a piglet." My nose scrunched up in disgust. I'm not too big on the whole 'tearing an animal apart' bit, but as soon as I get curious, I tear at the rest of it. The same thing happened with a fish, frog and grasshopper. My biology teacher from my other school told us we would get an A+ for our final grade if we could completely skin the frog in one piece. I almost did it but I couldn't get the toes at all. Damn frog(1). Orochimaru gestured for someone to walk in the classroom after his speech. A young man with grey hair in a pony-tail and glasses came in and set a bin full of dead piglets on the first table. He then walked to the utility closet and grabbed a box of gloves and a couple containers of scalping utensils. He handed ever table two containers and four pairs of gloves. Then he put down two tray type things and pulling a pair of gloves for himself, placing a piglet in each tray. "Thank you, Kabuto. You may leave now." As he left, I stared at the lifeless thing and felt so bad for it. Sasuke lifted his head as soon as the smell hit his nose. He wiggled it then looked at the creature as well. We sat there staring at the thing as Orochimaru began his lecture on where to cut. Sasuke looked up and put on a pair of gloves and opened the dissecting kit. As he started to cut into it, I got curious and decided to put on my gloves and help out.

**

Sasuke's POV

After about thirty minutes, Naruto completely took over the piglet's autopsy and that was fine by me. I'm not exactly interested in were everything is in a dead animal. The only reason I started on it was the fact that neither of us was moving to getting any of it done. I figured that I would have to do the whole thing by myself by the way the blonde looked at it. But he stepped up and poked around the incisions that I made and looked at the paper with the chart of the small beast, finding the parts that we needed to find and taking notes on what he found. I was impressed when he basically snatched the tray away from me and continued on it. I kept the gloves on to at least make it look like I was doing something and commented here and there. But for the most part, I watched the expressions he made. From curiosity to thinking, then to realization then back to curiosity as he poked around. It was mesmerizing just to sit there and watch him, making all these cute facial expressions. The blonde looked back at me and I looked back to the tray. "Why are you taking all the organs out?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. But don't they look awesome?" He grinned his retarded grin. I think he's enjoying this too much.

"I don't thing awesome would be the right word." I scrunched up my nose for what seemed to be the thousandth time. The smell hasn't diluted to me yet. I don't understand how he, or anyone else for that matter, is able to do this without some sort of nose plug.

"You remind me of a rabbit when you continuously do that." Again with the rabbit crap. I am no fucken rabbit! I glared and he laughed. "See?" I didn't realize I did it again and stopped, glaring harder.

"Well it stinks."

"Get over it, ice princess."

I give up. I'm going to ignore him just as I do with women. I'm honest to god loosing brain cells whenever he's around. I usually don't glare so much or even show much emotions and this irritating loser seems to make me do just that. I pulled off my gloves, folded my arms, and plopped my head down on them again. I'm getting a head-ache.

**

Naruto's POV

I wonder if I overdid it. Right before he laid his head down, his eyes became an emotionless mask, just like the first time I met him yesterday. Those eyes told me that there was going to be no more talking from him. "Hey, if I offended you, I'm sorry." I can't let that happen. He's just too much fun to be around. No response came from him. He just sat there, head in arms, waiting for class to finish. Crap. Way to go, Naruto. I looked over to Gaara and Neji and noticed that they stopped whatever they were cutting to watch us. Then an idea hit me.

**

Sasuke's POV

Everything went silent at our table after the blondes' apology. Hn, offend me? No, annoyed me is more like it. After a couple of minutes I heard the cutting of flesh and cracking of bones. Curiosity got the best of me and I peeked out. What I saw shocked and confused me that I lifted my head to watch the blonde cut and rip off the piglets head. What the fuck? I looked at him like I would a crazy person. He looked up as the head came off and gave me a maniacal smirk (2). He placed the head in a plastic zip-lock baggy and put it in his backpack. "um…" was all I could say. I couldn't think of any reason for this behavior.

"There are a couple of girls in my foods class. You know one of them. She has red hair and glasses." Red hair and glasses?.."She sat by you at lunch yesterday." Oh.

"You're talking about Karin." He nodded. This statement still confused me.

"So she was a completely bitch yesterday in class and I decided that this would be awesome payback." When realization hit me, I couldn't stop as my jaw dropped. He wouldn't. "I think she'll love this token of friendship in her stations' mixing bowl. We're gonna bake cookies today." His smirk turned into a grin as he finished his speech. Oh. My. God. I never would've expected him to be an evil genius. Yes, that word would have never crossed my mind when I think of the blonde. But what came out of my mouth was

"You do have a cell phone right?" He shook his head at my question. "Dammit." The bell rang at that point and the blonde packed his things and walked out. Obviously I'll be skipping class. It's not like I participate in band anyways. I looked over at Neji and Gaara and both of them smirked at the image they conjured up. Oh I can't wait till forth period.

**

**And that's the end of chapter 3. Ok, so it wasn't that bad. But remember, this is my first fanfic so it might not be all that great. Let me hear your thoughts. Please review and/or add to favorites (I would like to read a review though)**

**Also, if you think you have a good idea for a plot, please tell me. This story is for fun so there's really no plot. **

**This really happened to me. When I was in 6****th**** grade, my biology teacher said that whoever skinned it in one piece from the stomach cut, would get an A+ for the whole class. And the damn toes are what got me.**

**This really happened to. In my junior year of high school, we dissected piglets and at the end of class, I chopped off its head and put it on a girls desk that was a bitch to me. Let's just say it was the funniest damn thing ever.**


	4. Present

**Ok, sorry that all my chapters seem to be…are so short. Chapter 2 and 3 where technically together, but it just flowed better as 2 separate chapters. I'll try working on making them longer but I'm running out of ideas. I've got a couple but I have to wait until after they get to know each other better or are at least dating. I can't just say "WOOT! THEY'RE DATING NOW CUZ I'M TOO LAZY TO TELL YOU HOW!"…No, that's not gonna fly. So, IDEAS OR AT LEAST INTERESTING PAGE FILLERS, PLEASE!!! Thank you for listening. ;3 **

**Enjoy!**

**Rated M for later chapters. Some lemons in this chapter. ^^**

Chapter 4

During the beginning of my lunch period, I explained to everyone my idea for Karin's 'friendship'. Kiba thought it would be the funniest thing ever and couldn't wait to see it (He was the main cause of the food fight yesterday). Hinata blushed and told me that she didn't think it was a good idea. Lee said something about experiencing youth in many different forms (whatever). I was still gonna do it with or without permission from my friends.

"I'm gonna go to the teacher's lounge. Catch ya'll later." I ran off in the direction to where I saw one yesterday on my way to first period. It was open and I peeked inside, seeing if a teacher was in. Itachi was. I lightly knock on the door and he turned to me.

"Can I help you, Uzumaki?"

"Would it be alright if I made my ramen?" He gave me a calculating look.

"I don't see why not." I grinned and placed my backpack on the table and searched for my ramen cup. After finding it, I poured water in it and put it in the microwave for three minutes. As I waited, I noticed Itachi watching me like a hawk. I started feeling self-conscious and nervous when he never spoke. He just sat there with a cup of coffee, by the smell of it, looking at me with unreadable red eyes. The ding of the microwave went off and I grabbed my ramen and got the hell outa there.

**

Sasuke's POV

"I'm pretty damn sure I can go to the bathroom on my own." I glared at my two irritating friends as they walked in with me.

"Obviously you don't remember what happened last week." I shivered as the thought came to me. Oh yes, last week. Some dumb fan boy watched me go into the restroom and followed me in. He then locked the bathroom door and tried wooing me by shoving me against the counter and rubbing his grubby hands all over me. He left on a stretch gurney and is still occupying a hospital room. Father was not impressed and is currently paying that bill. I'm grounded for life and got the speech on un-Uchiha like behaviors. In my defense, it was completely, one hundred percent his fault. I was the victim, damnit.

"I highly doubt anyone will be stupid enough to try that again." They gave each other a glance and Gaara shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. If you insist."

"I do." After that, they both walked out and to the lunch room. I sighed and ran my hand threw my bangs. I looked at the out-of-stall toilet and grimaced. I don't care if people call me a wuss (course if they did, they'd regret it instantly), I'm uncomfortable peeing in urinals while others watch. So I headed for a stall.

As I came out, I paused in my steps, my eyes widening. "Hello, Cousin." My eyes narrowed as I looked at Sai, his fake smile aimed at me. I walked over to the sink and ran water over my hands, then wiped them with a towel. The whole time Sai just watched.

"What do you want?"A sharp pain shot through my spine as I was slammed against the wall. He pinned both my wrists in one hand over my head and I glared. "What the h-" He clamped his lips to mine and I was completely baffled as I stared wide eyed at him. He then pulled away and looked at me.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'll try not to let it hurt." He placed his hand on my cheek as he brushed his thumb across my bottom lip.

"This is disgusting Sai. We're related." He shrugged at my comment and I glared further.

"Not by blood. My mother married into your family. So no, technically, we're not related." I tried my best to get out of his grip but when he rubbed his knee gently into me, I halted all motion. Shit, I knew a month without any type of sexual release was gonna come back to haunt me. Gaara has been dating Neji that long so I don't have a fuck buddy anymore and I don't enjoy doing it myself. It's beneath an Uchiha to masturbate. _Oh god…this feels good.._The smile on his face grew into a smirk that held many promises. _Fuck._

"Get..the hell a-away, Sai." With all the friction he made to my lower region, my breath came up short and shaky. _This is not good. Oh, this is bad. Oh fuck. _

**

Naruto's

I walked down the hallway, happily munching on my ramen when I heard muffled protests as I walked past the bathroom. _What the heck? _More protests came. I was planning on just walking away and minding my own business, but a low moan came out that sent an electric shock down my spine. _That's the bastard's voice. _I slowly made my way inside and saw what was going on.

"S-Sai, I said knock it off." He was pinned against the wall with that guy I saw yesterday at his table that looked like him. My eyes narrowed as I watched the scene in front of me. I cleared my throat and saw him turn his head.

"Can I help you?"

"What's going on?"

He looked at Sasuke then back to me. "I'm sure it's clear enough on what's going on."

"Sai, get the fuck off me now." Sai looked back over and smiled.

"Fine. I'll see you later, cousin." He walked past me and I glared. He sent a mocking smile in my direction and left. When my head turned back around, my mouth went dry. Sasuke was leaning against the wall with a flushed face, eyes half-lidded and cloudy, and a bulge in his pants. _Oh shit._

_**_

Sasuke's POV

If it wasn't for the dobe walking in, my mind would've been long gone. But when Sai stopped his ministration, it gave me enough time to sober up. After he left though, my body still felt hot and yearned for his to come back and press against mine again. _Dammit Sai! _I pushed myself from the wall but flinched as my erection rubbed against my clothes. Shit! It's gonna take me forever to get rid of this. I glanced at the sinks and groan. I'm not looking forward to cold water. I'm gonna kill Sai.I looked up at the blonde as he licked his lips, but kept a safe distance. Smart kid. At this point, I would've thrown him against the wall to take care of my problem. But lucky for him, I'm not that desperate. I walked over to the sink and stopped, looking at the blonde. "Could you leave?" The idiot continued to stand there dumbfounded. I felt a vein throb in my head. "Oi, idiot, leave." He came back from whatever planet he was on.

"Um…y-yeah, sure." He turned his back and I waited, but he just stood there. Big sapphire eyes turned back around. "Do you need help with that?" I was completely blown away with his question. Was he really offering to…

**

Naruto's POV

SHIT! I didn't mean for that to come out! Dammit, the bastard's right. I need to learn to hold my tongue. My face, I could already tell, was bright red. His face was beyond shocked as I waited for him to deny me so I could run out and bash my head on a wall. His look then turned calculating as his black orbs looked into mine.

"Are you gay, Dobe?" He asked it as if it was a continuation to our conversation yesterday in detention. What do I say to that? I can't just say yes. That might freak him out. My own question used against me.

"No." Dammit, I even heard the lie in my voice. His expression became amused.

"Not very many people offer to give someone head, Dobe."

"Well, if you're gonna be such a prick about it, I won't." I turned my back and started walking.

"If you want to, I honestly don't care. I'll have to get rid of it somehow." I turned my head back around to catch him looking at the sink with a grimace. The guy that I might potentially have a crush on is going to allow me to suck him off…and we've only know each other for a day and a half…thank you god. As I slowly made my way to him, I looked into his eyes to see if this is what he really wanted. His eyes, though his face remains impassive, told all. They were filled with lust and need. Standing off to the side to block him from view of the door, I continued watching him as I slowly started unzipping his hip-hugger jeans. He never looked at me, staring straight ahead to nothing while leaning on the sinks counter. He let out a small amount of his shaky breath as I rubbed my hand over the part of his boxers that bulged out through the zipper. My hand slinked into the hole of the boxers and gripped his member. A shudder ran down Sasuke's back but other than that, he remained impassive. That's extreme control. I would never be able to do that. I would've been throwing my head back moaning by now. This could be a fun game. Let's see how long the bastard can hold out. A smirk grew on my features as I gently pulled him out of his boxers and begin stroking. Still nothing. His shoulders tensed as I picked up speed, but that was all. I want to see him all flushed with his eyes half closed again. How did that guy do it? His hands were in fists, knuckles turning white against the counter as I continued my paste.

**

Sasuke's POV

My mind was in putty. I couldn't think, I could only feel. Feel the blonde's hand rubbing up and down my erection at a mind blowing speed. Oh god, it feels fucken good and I don't want it to stop. If I'm interrupted, I'll condemn murder and butchery. He gripped tighter and my hips almost jerk forward. As I get closer to my release, his hand stops. My eyes snap to his and a threatening growl came from between my lips as I glared. I swear, if he leaves, I'm gon-

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." I blink in confusion. _Why wouldn't I?_ "You didn't seem all that responsive."

"Obviously not as good as you think you are. That's why you're a dobe."

"If I were you teme, I wouldn't say such comments when someone's giving you head. They just might decide not to finish the job." I glared. He chuckled and dropped to his knees. "Since you so unresponsive, I wonder if this will do the trick." He blows out hot air over my aching hard-on and I flinched, biting my lower lip to hold back my voice. "That's more like it."

"Stop teasing me idiot. The bells gonna ring soon." A look passed over his face, one of mischievous intent. He started to stand, but I grabbed his hair and pushed him back down. "Don't you even." He aimed his blue eyes at me and smirked. I tightened my grip, daring him to try standing again. He slowly leaned forward, his hot breath teasing my aching hard-on, and looked at me with intense sapphire eyes. Another shudder ran down my spine from anticipation as his lips touched my tip. _I swear to god, if he continues this torture, I __will__ shove my dick down his throat!_ As soon as those lips parted enough, I thrusted forward and his eyes widened.

"Gah!" His throat convulsed and tightened as he gagged around me. A low groan ripped past my lips as he pulled away, but not from my grip in his hair.

**

Naruto's POV

"The hell bastard! What was that for!?" I glared up at him but when I saw the raven-haired teen, my mouth went dry. I tried swallowing to get some sort of liquid down my throat, but to no avail. The teme was leaning farther into the counter and the look that I wanted so badly, was displayed across his features.

"Serves you right."

"Oh, so the cause of you nearly choking me to death was completely my fault!?"

"Stop whining like a baby and quit stalling."

I glared. "Teme." I looked back at his rock hard erection. _hm, he's longer than me...but I'm a bit thicker._ With this new knowledge, I engulfed as much as I could, holding his hips in place. I watched as his expression turned from that of annoyance, to one of pure pleasure. He tried bucking as I continued in a faster pace, swallowing around him. I rubbed my tongue against the vein underneath and used a little bit of teeth as I glided down to the head, sucking on the slit. He threw his head back and the hand that was in my hair disappeared to muffle the sounds that escaped his lips.

"I-I'm..go-onna.." He groaned and bit the back of his hand as I continued my pace, as if I never heard him speak. Hot liquid shot out and down my throat as he arched his back and gasped, letting his abused hand go. I bobbed my head few more times to help him ride out his orgasm, then I let him slip through my lips.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGG

I grinned. "Perfect timing." I stood and watched his eyes and body slowly come off cloud nine.

"Hn." His breathing was still in pants as he placed himself back into his boxers and zipped up his jeans. He closed his eyes, taking a few seconds to calm his body down. Then he looked at me with emotionless eyes and a stoic expression, breath under control. His eyes narrowed a fraction as they spotted the tent in my jeans, then the smirk spread on his face. "I would hurry. Wouldn't want to be late for class." My jaw dropped. After saving his ass then probably giving him the best blow-job ever, he tosses me aside like yesterday's trash.

"What the hell, bastard?!"

"hn, you offered. Why am I obligated to appease your body's needs?"

"You know what? See if I ever help your scrawny ass out next time."

"What makes you think there's going to be a next time, dobe?"

A smirk turned up on my face. "Well, with all the attention you get, I'm damn sure there will be." He rolled his eyes like I was stupid and walked out of the bathroom. I smiled and shook my head. _Stubborn bastard, ain't he? _Well, I have Jiraya next and I'm supposed to model for the class. I looked down. _Not with you, I won't. _I sighed and headed into one of the stalls to take care of my...ahem, problem.

**

Sasuke's POV

"Che. Dobe." I mumbled while walking, with my hands in my pocket, to art. The idiot catches me at one of the worse possible times, offers me something I can't refuse, then expected me to return the favor? Like I would. He's just an annoying loud-mouth who can't control the things coming out of that pie-hole. He's definitely going to die young if he keeps that up...but the feeling of his lips on my co-

"SASUKE-KUN!"

_Dammit!_ I glared at the ceiling. _Can't I have a moment to bask in the afterglow?!_ I turned my scowling face to look ahead of me as I tucked my elbows into my side. There, now she doesn't have anything to latch ont-. My eyes widened as a weight, that I wasn't ready for, jumped on my back (nearly making me loose balance) with two arms clung around my neck. _That does it! _I grabbed one of the arms and pulled it forward to make the body on my back flip over my shoulder. I walked over Sakura's stunned body on the floor and smirked. "I do apologize. Reflex reaction." Like I said before, I'm the victim. Curse my good looks.

**

Naruto's POV

After I was done with my..er..business, I ran into the art classroom and stood in the doorway. I rubbed the back of my head and grinned as everyone's eyes looked at me. "You're 7 minutes late, Naruto."

"Sorry 'bout that. I had to take care of something."

"Well, get over here." He tapped a small table that sat in the middle of the classroom. The normal art tables were moved to the far side of the room. A large circle of easels surrounded the table that I assumed I was sitting on. I grinned and walked over . "So, We'll be starting a pg-13 session of drawing anatomy, so Naruto, if you wouldn't mind taking off your shirt." I gave him a skeptical look before removing my turtle-neck sweater. I heard a couple of gasps and smirked. Just cuz I had a feminine figure doesn't mean I don't have muscles. I glanced at the bastard out of my peripheral vision and saw him somewhat shocked before going impassive again. _Dammit, how does he do that? _I decided to sit on the table with my legs spread on both sides of a corner. That gave the prick a perfect view of my chest as I grinned like the Chesher Cat. I watched as he started drawing, looking at me every-so-often. After about five minutes, his eyes narrowed and he glared at something. _Hm?_ _He's not looking at my face...but close to it. On my shoulder?_ I glanced with my eyes at the shoulder he was watching, but nothing. What the hell's his problem? I narrowed my eyes back at him.

"You're not suppose to move, Dobe."

"I didn't"

"You've changed your facial expression." I glared, then forced my expression back. Stupid teme.

"Oh my god Sasuke, it looks amazing!" The red head chick, Karin I think it was, leaned over Sasuke's shoulder. I could tell by the stiffness in his shoulders that she was to close for his comfort.

"I appreciate the compliment but would you mind not leaning so close? I can't draw." She moved her upper body away a few inches but remained right behind him. He began drawing again while being watched like a hawk. She didn't even watch was he was drawing. She only looked at his muscled body in his tight turtle-neck. It really bugged me the way she looked at him. Like a lioness eyeing a lone gazelle that has yet to see her. After a minute, I don't think he was able to take it much more. He got up and walked to the pencil sharpener and she just watched him go. When he got back, he sat down. "You should start your drawing unless you want to fail. I'm more for the woman who are smart and have straight A's." That got her working. Ya know, I was honestly starting to debate to not 'befriend' her with my gift for next hour, but I decided she deserves it. So when the bell rang, I yanked my shirt back on and ran out to get to the foods class before everyone else.

**

Sasuke's POV

Why? Why me? What so great about me to where everyone thinks they can hang out with me? I just want peace and quiet. I don't want to be popular. It's not like I ask for this shit. I scowl and glare but people just don't get the hint. They still come around acting like we've been best friends forever. Che, just because of my good looks. Sorry people, I was born into a family with these looks. I didn't choose. And with the fact that I'm good at sports and a brainiac. I have to be. No, I'm forced to be. Anything less than perfect is a disgrace to the family name...or at least that's what father says. Itachi says I should take it easy when it comes to school. But I don't live with Itachi. I live in a hell hole with my father acting like I'm inferior and a mother who's constantly working. Most of the time, I get the house to myself with father being the head of the police force and mother who's a full time doctor, but as soon as they come home, all hell breaks loose. I sighed and put my drawing and utensils up. Karin continued to chatter her mouth off.

"We should get going before we're late for class." _who said you had to wait for me?_...wait a second. I have a feeling in my gut that I'm forgetting something. I looked at my drawing before closing the cupboard and followed her out. Sakura and Ino joined us as I continued to walk straight.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry about before...when I jumped on you."

I growled as I glared. "I don't give a rat's ass. Don't ever touch me again_." _Her and Ino fell back a couple of steps behind me. See, and just watch, they'll be all over me again tomorrow. It's always the same bullshit.

My mind wondered to the blonde. I never really expected him to be so...attractive. But obviously he's taken, since he has a love bite the size of Russia on his neck. I didn't realize that I was glaring death until I saw some students flinch away from me. I sighed. _What the hell is wrong with me? _Then I remembered what I forgot.

**

Naruto's POV

I watched at my seat while students piled in. Kiba came over and sat down smirking. "Everything ready?" I nodded and watched with amused eyes as Karin and three of her friends came in and sat at the table they did yesterday, gossiping. That's a relief. I was a bit worried that they would sit at a different station today.

"Alright class, like I said yesterday, we'll be making cream puffs." Someone knocked on the door and walked in. I smirked as the teme looked at me then Karin. "Go ahead and get to your stations. The recipe is in the book on the counters." Iruka looked at Sasuke as he approached the desk, talking to him about something. I walked over to the station that Kiba, me and two others shared and smirked as the minutes passed. An ear-splitting shriek was heard after what seemed a lifetime. Kiba and I muffled our laughter as we began taking cookware out...

"IT'S A PIGS HEAD!!!"

...but failed. We were leaning on each other and the counter for support while bursting out into fits of laughter. All the other students looked at Karin and the other three girl's station in curiosity. Most laughed (obviously Karin and her group weren't as popular as she thought), some people's faces turned into disgust and one guy actually puked up what looks to be the remains of Doritos. I looked at Sasuke. He was smirking and had an amused glint in his dark pools. He walked over after Iruka ran there and I followed behind with the biggest grin ever.

"Who did this?" Iruka looked at all of us with murderous intent.

"I did, Teach." I waved at him. Grinned sheepishly, I put my hands behind my head as that glare turned right to me.

"Why would you do something like that?!"

"I honestly don't know. I'm a prankster. Karin was my next random target." half-true. Karin was starting to piss me off and she wasn't exactly random. He stood there dumbfounded. "What?"

"A week of Detention, starting today." that's nothing new. I got detention all the time at my other school. Iruka walked back to his desk pinching the bridge of he nose with his thumb and pointer finger.

**

Sasuke's POV

"You are such a little monster!" I watched Karin as she jutted her finger at the Dobe. "And to think I actually thought you were cool." He shrugged as if her opinion of him didn't matter. I'm actually quite impressed. I didn't think he would confess. This idiot always seems to be surprising me. "Sasuke, did you see what he did?!" She yelled and pointed inside a mixing bowl. I looked at her for a couple seconds before walking over to the giant silver mixing bowl just to satisfy her. The idiot was nice enough to leave the head inside the bag but it was disturbing none the less. Its eyes and mouth were open while the bag had liquid all over the inside. My nose cringed just imaging the smell if he did open it.

"I know. I was in his class when he cut it off." The look on her face was so pathetic, I had to smirk. It held disbelief, pain and rejection as her shoulders slumped. Wait a second...does this mean, I'll have one less fangirl? I could only hope.

"You couldn't have told me?" Her voice was barely a whisper as the thought of the-love-of-her-life conspiring against her, sunk in.

"To be honest, I forgot about it during lunch. My mind was a bit preoccupied." I saw the dobe smirk from the corner of my eye. "And I just remembered after art class." Hope filled her eyes as she listened. _Shit, I need to squash that. _"But even if I did remember, I still wouldn't have told you. You annoy the hell out of me and I think you deserved it." As quick as it came, it disappeared. Good. I turned away from her as the dobe followed right behind. He stopped at his station and continued to cook with his partners. I continued to Iruka's desk. "So about the plans?" He sighed.

"I'll think them over. I'll meet you and the rest of student council after class...You'll be having Uzumaki do some work for you guys this week."

"I don't know how much help he'll be. He might make our work load double." I looked back at the dobe in distaste.

He smiled. "Be nice. That being said, I hear Kakashi's already started whipping you guys into shape."

"You mean reading his dirty novels while we practice? Yes, he has." He chuckled and shook his head.

"When's your first basketball game?"

"In a month or so, against the Sound Team."

"Hm...be careful. I heard they pull pretty dirty tricks."

"Hn. My team and I aren't worried."

"Of course not." I waved him off and walked out of the classroom.

***

**End of chapter 4. This is probably my longest one so far. I have chapter 5 done as well. YAY ME! But I won't put it up for a week. *evil cackle* at least give me 3 reviews :3 I be very happy!**

**Read and Review. I would like to hear you're thoughts and opinions. Thanks for reading!!!!**

**I need plot ideas or fillers. So far, this is just for fun.**

***crying eyes* It's a pathetic excuse for a lemon scene. Sorry about that. When I stared this chapter, I lived in Washington state. But as fortune may have it, I'm back in New Mexico with my parents (temporarily) and it's hard to do these scenes when family likes to hover. They also found out the hard way that I'm a Yaoi fangirl. *grins* serves them all right for snooping**.


	5. Copy Machine

**I am so sorry. I know I said that I would get this in sooner, but I work now and I have to go to the campus computers to put it on and it's like a 25 minute walk (I don't have a car cuz I had to sell it in Washington). I also realized that on the last few chapters, I didn't say that I didn't own the Naruto cast. ^^' sorry about that. Anywho, say hello to chapter 5. This ones ok. I had a couple of funny scenes (in my opinion)**. **So please enjoy.**

**Rated: M**

**I do not own Naruto. THIS WHOLE STORY IS PURELY FANFIC. So I'm going to make it this way for the whole story. Now I don't have to worry.** ^^

**ENJOY!!!**

Chap. 5

I sighed as I followed Iruka down the halls after the bell rang. _At least I know he's not a lecher like Orochimaru...or, at least I don't think he is._ My eyes watched his every move until he walked into an office area. I started feeling a bit nervous walking in, til I saw the teme, Gaara, Neji, Sakura and Ino. Each person had there own office desk and papers stacked on them. There was also a photo copier, computers, many other electronics and materials, and a coffee machine. Neji was standing with a stick in his hand in front of a dry erase board. There was stuff on it that had to deal with costs, judging by all the dollar signs. "Good evening, Uzumaki." I nodded towards Neji.

"Naruto will be joining you for the next week, so if you have things you'd like him to do, don't hesitate to tell him." Iruka narrowed his eyes in my direction and I grinned. He soon left me in there hands. Sakura and Ino looked at me in disgust and Sasuke was leaning in his chair with his arms over his chest, eyes closed. Gaara was in the same position but looking at me with a bored expression.

"I don't think we have anything for you to do at this ti-"

"Actually, there is something the dobe can do." the bastard shuffled through some of his paperwork, got up and handed a slip of paper to me. I looked at it curiously.

"What's this for?"

"I need a couple of those." He looked at Neji. "30 sound good?" Neji nodded and he turned back. "30 copies. You know how to use a copy machine, right?" I stood there in silence. He sighed "Completely useless." I glared as he went over to the machine in the room. "So you have to press the power button then make sure there's paper in it. Put this paper in here. Then use these arrows to put in how many copies you want, then press start. Think you can handle it?" I glared more and he smirked.

"I'm sure I can manage."

"Then get to it." I stuck out my tongue and pushed the power button, but it never came on. Sasuke stood there, smirking while watching me.

"Er..."

"Well?" I tried it again, but still nothing. No lights, no sounds, nothing. I looked at the plug. _Damn teme knew it was unplugged. _I plugged it back in and tried again. Still nothing.

"Sasuke, quit being such a child. Naruto, that machine doesn't work. You have to go to the one down the hall." Neji pulled out a set of keys, walked over and handed me the key that would open the door. "It's the third door on you left." I nodded and walked out. _Stupid teme! _

***

Sasuke's POV

I smirked at his receding back as he walked out the door. _Tch. Idiot. _Why the hell would I have him copy stuff on this machine if it worked? I'm not lazy. I would've done it myself if it did.

"Do you really have to do that?" I glanced at Neji.

"Do what?"

"Make him feel like a complete idiot."

"Hn. He doesn't need my help to accomplish that. He does that on his own." He sighed and walked back to his place infront of the board. I sat at my desk the same way I did before we were interrupted. Sakura and Ino were shockingly quiet. When I first walked out of band, I was expecting to get glomped again like every normal day. But nothing happened. So when I walk in here and saw both girls at there desks working, I was shocking to say the least. They rarely ever do their work. The only reason they joined the council was because I did. Hn, ever since the dobe showed up, it's been one surprise after another.

"Now where were we?"

"I talked to Iruka earlier about maybe having a trip for the football players to congratulate them for a good season. I'll have to see how much money the school has to support it, but I think they would enjoy that."

"Well, if we do that for the football players, the other sports teams would want something as well." I looked at Gaara and smirked.

"Only if they do good. And besides, it won't take us long to raise the money." He knew I had a point. "All we need to do is come up wi-"

"We could have a haunted house in the gym this year to help with that."

"Not a bad idea, Sakura." She nearly swooned at my compliment.

"Not bad? That sounds like a great idea!" We all looked back to the doorway to see the blonde haired idiot halfway in the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing a job, dobe?" He looked at me with a cheesy grin and rubbed the back of his head._ What the hell did he do wrong now?_

"Er...it isn't working."

"What do you mean 'It isn't working'?"

"I don't know. It was, but then it beeped and stopped printing." I told Iruka the idiot wasn't going to be much help as I sighed and got up.

"I'll be right back. Continue without me." I walked out with the idiot next to me. "Do you always have to destroy everything you touch?" He looked at me bewildered.

"What the hell did I destroy?! This is the first time that I-" I plugged my ears as he shouted. Dammit, is he trying to make me deaf!?

"Do you have to be so loud?! We're in an empty hallway and I'm standing right next to you!" I unplugged my ears when I didn't hear anything and rubbed my temples. _I'm getting a headache._ He opened the door to the copy room and I walked by him.

"...You still didn't answer my question." I scoffed and looked at the machine. I wanted to beat his head against something as I looked at the screen on it."

"You are such a moron. What does this say?" He slowly made his way towards me and looked at the small screen.

"Er...paper jam...?"

"Exactly." He looked at me as if to say 'So?' UGH! "It tells you where the paper jam is located. All you have to do is see on the screen where it's at then look on the diagram that's right here." I shoved my finger towards the machines diagram. "Now where does it say the jam is?" I'm not going to do this for him. He will learn this on his own so I don't have to do this again, dammit!

"Er...front cover?"

"And where's the front cover?"

"Right here?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"Yes?"

"..."

"Yes, it is."

"....well?" He popped open the cover and looked inside. The paper was stuck halfway through the inking part. The dobe pulled it out and I patted his head. "Good job, dobe. You're so smart." He glared at the sarcasm and stood. "Think you got it from here?" He crossed his arms and pouted. The machine started up again so soon as he put the cover on and began printing where it left off.

"Why do you have to treat me like a child? I'm 17 dammit!"

"If you're gonna act like a child, I'll treat you like one."

"Are you bi-polar?" I quirked my eyebrow at the question. _Bi-polar? Where'd he get that from? _"You go from pissed off to sadistic humor in the blink of an eye."

I rolled my eyes. "I would hardly call that sadistic humor, dobe."

"You know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get back too." He stood there looking at me. His eyes held something I couldn't quite put a name to. I sighed. We both had a feminine figure with a runners built, but the space wasn't large enough for me to go around him.

"Why do you always have to answer my questions with snide remarks?"

"Move it, moron." A hint of irritation in my voice. He backed away and I opened the door.

"See, that's exactly what I mean. You always do!" I looked back at him as I stood in the doorway. He had his arms crossed over his chest with a pout on his lips.

"When your finished up in here, come back to the room. I'll tell you what to do next." I walked out and took 3 step before the idiot popped out of the room.

"Fine! Be an ass to the person who gave you head!" My body spun so fast, the dobe was caught off-guard when his head was slammed into the wall. My hand clamped over his mouth while the rest of my body leaned against his.

"Shut. The fuck. Up." I hissed. "There are two bitches here, NOT including teachers, that I would rather they not hear that. I have a reputation to uphold and, by god, I will not have it ruin because they overheard your fuckin mouth and decide to spread it to the rest of the student population. Got it!" He slowly nodded his head and I put my hand down. The beep went off on the copier and I sighed. "Go get it." He nodded, grabbed the paper and came back out. "I'll show you where to put them."

"...I knew you were gay." He grinned and I resisted the urge to punch him as we walked down the hall. "I mean, with you accepting my offer and now, with you being extremely defensive about it."

"I'm not defensive."

"Yes you are." Realization dawned on him and I quirked an eyebrow. "So that's what you met when you were talking to Gaara and Neji this morning!" _Idiot._ He was smiling about his new discovery and I scoffed. Obviously he got the gist of the conversation but when it really sunk in on what was said, he turned beet red. "You had sex with Gaara for 7 hours!?" I smacked the back of his head. "OW!"

**

Naruto's POV

"I told you to shut up!" I rubbed my abused head as we continued walking.

"Sorry. It just...took me by surprise." I would have never guess the red-head and this bastard being together. They're both so quiet and anti-social. Plus, they both seem so full of themselves that I wouldn't think it would work out. "So you and Gaara then, huh?" I didn't expect him to answer my question. I was just confirming out loud what I already knew.

"No. Gaara and Neji." Saying I was shocked was an understatement. First, he actually answered me without a snidey remark. Second, what the hell?! I stumbled over my words so-much-so, that Sasuke sighed. "We use to...I guess. I thought of him more as a friend with benefits than an actual boyfriend. We didn't do anything together besides sex, so-" He shrugged, leaving his sentence unfinished. "Then Neji came into the picture. I was happy for them. Gaara deserves someone that likes him as much as Neji does."

"I would have never guess, what with you all being so ice cold." Sasuke had a distant look as we walked up to the front office.

"A heart of ice will disappear when you find the right person to melt it, dobe." I wouldn't have pegged him as a romantic. I felt the butterflies in my stomach as we walked through the doors. Ya know, maybe he's not such a bad person after all. "Put a copy in each one of the teacher's mailbox. When you're finished, go home." He started walking.

"So, 7 hours." He sighed and turned back, quickly scanning the area to make sure we were alone.

"What about it?" I pursed my lip.

"How'd you manage that?"

"A cock-ring....and a very stubborn red-head." I was confused with the latter. How did Gaara being stubborn, end up with seven hours of sex? I watched as Sasuke's lips turned up into a smug smirk. "I wanted him to beg me to cum. It took seven hours of teasing and fucking him into ever item of his apartment to finally get what I want." I looked at him wide eyed and gulped. His smirk turned triumphant. "He suffered from the worst case of blue-balls ever."

"SEE!? I TOLD YOU, YOU WERE SADISTIC!"

"Never said I wasn't." He turned to leave the office. When he opened the door, he turned back to me. "Dobe." He put his pointer finger to his mouth, silently telling me to keep my mouth shut, then he left. I stood there, baffled with my mouth hung open. I didn't know what to think of any of that.

*later*

Sasuke's POV

"I'm done with your assignment, teme." I looked up at the dobe as I gathered my paperwork and put it in my backpack. Everyone else was getting ready to head out when the Dobe walked in.

"I thought I said you could leave."

"I know but-" He looked down, shifting from one foot to the other as his nervousness took hold of him.

"You don't need our consent." I flung the backpack over my shoulder and walked towards him to leave.

"It's raining outside and I really don't want to get sick walking home." I stopped a few feet from him as he looked up. His eyes looked pleadingly at me. I scoffed. _No way in hell._

"Where do you live, Naruto?" His eyes looked up past me to Gaara. A grin slowly played across his features. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Er...about 10 miles north-east." Wait a second...Isn't that where the junkies and alcoholics live?

"Why don't you take him home, Sasuke. You drive by there." It's true. I live about another 25 miles north where the nicer homes are, but so do Gaara and Neji. I turned and glared at them.

"So do you. Why the hell can't you take him?"

"We have errands to run before we go home." They walked by me and passed the blonde. I let out a sigh of annoyance before Sakura and Ino came up.

"Is the rumors about what you did to Karin, true?" They stared intently at the blonde, picking up every little movement he did, making sure he didn't lie to them. The grin plastered to his face, turned into a smirk.

"Of course not. Why would I ever do a thing like that?" The sarcasm rolled off of ever word. The two huffed and walked out, not before smacking there shoulders forcefully against his. Amusement colored his face as he watched the two stomp off down the hall, rubbing his shoulder. He gave a light chuckle and I rolled my eyes.

"You are such an idiot." He followed me to my locker as I pulled out my duffle bag. Hell will freeze over before I wear my sweaty basketball uniform again without washing it. When we got outside to my car, his jaw went slack. If it wasn't attached, it would have fallen off. I smirked at his bewilderment.

"THIS IS YOUR CAR!?" I didn't even answer his stupid question as I pushed the button for my doors to unlock and got in.

"Close your mouth, dobe. Something might fly in." The sound of his teeth clashing told me he did as he was told and he got in. I started it up and it purred to life.

"This car is amazing. Why'd you get a ride with Itachi yesterday if you have this beauty?"

"It was in the shop yesterday. Itachi took me there to pick it up."

"What was wrong with it?"

"Nothing was wrong. I dropped it off in before school for a tune-up and to change all the tires." He inspected my car, from top to bottom, the rest of the way to his home, messing with my GPS most of the time.

"Why do you have a guy's voice instead of a woman's?" I saw amusement in his eyes when I didn't answer. "You. Are so. Gay." I glared as I listened to the dobe laughing.

"First off, what man likes to listen to a woman telling them what to do?" I received no reply. "And second, quit messing with my stuff. You might break something." I heard a 'hmph' in the seat next to me. I quickly glanced at him and found my prediction correct. He was pouting. "Where's your car?"

"I don't have one."

"Do you always walk to school?"

"Yes."

"Even in the mornings?"

"...yes."

"Why don't your parents take you to school?"

"They can't."

"Why?"

"Because they're dead." I sat there silent, my eyes a bit wide. I wasn't expecting that. And he said it in a tone, like it was nothing. As if we were talking about the weather or something else normal. What do you say to someone when something like that happens? I know that if my family died, I would put up a wall so high and thick, no one would be able to break it. I would isolated myself....well more than I do now. How is it that he can still smile the way he does?

After a long silence, I finally broke it. "How?"

"My mom died giving birth to me and dad died of cancer." What can you say to that? I'm sorry? That didn't seem right. His face was in thought, eyes filled with grief, but he brightened up instantly. "So I live on my own. It's small, but comfortable. I don't really like my neighbors though. Turn left up here. They're always so noisy and through parties basically every night. This is it." I stopped infront of a shabby looking building that was two stories.

When he turned his head to the building, I saw the same dark purple bruise on his neck that I saw earlier in art. "You dating anyone?" His grin disappeared into shock as he looked at me. "What?" Then the grin came back, looking more like a mischievous fox, and I gave him a confused look.

"Is this your way of saying 'Will you date me, you hunk-of-man?'"

***

Naruto's POV

I watched as the bastard's face turned from stoic to one of complete astonishment. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. I inwardly laughed at him. I never thought I would get that kind of expression out of him. After a couple of seconds, his expression became emotionless, but his eyes held amusement. Then he smirked wickedly. I got skeptical as he undid his seatbelt and faced his body towards me. His hand slid gently onto my cheek, moving his thumb by the corner of my lips. I felt the heat rush to my face as he leaned in closer. Sasuke is actually going to kiss me. If I knew it was gonna be this easy to seduce him, I would've tried it sooner. He went to the side of my face, brushing his cheek against mine.

He whispered huskily into my ear, his breathe hot against it. A shiver ran up my spine."Don't be such a dobe." A pain so fierce, shot through the side of my head where Sasuke use to be. I held the aching pain as I looked at the surface my head collided with. "You're not even my type." The bastard smashed my head into the fuckin dashboard!

"OW! YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? THAT FUCKIN HURT!"

When I glared at the bastard, he sighed. "The reason I asked that was because of-" He moved his hand to my neck and I flinched. He smirked at my reaction and lightly pinched it. "-this." I gave him a confused look as I opened up the car's sun visor and looked in the mirror.

"What the fuck!?" On my neck, was a giant hickey. "How the he-" but I stopped midsentence as the memory from last night came flooding back into my mind. _That bastard! _I glared at the purple mark like I could burn it off.

"Now if you don't mind, I do have homework I need to get done-"

"So get the fuck out of my car." I finished. He smirked. I got out, shutting the door behind me and watched as he sped off.

***

**End of Chap 5. I didn't like how this came out but *shrugs* oh well. Read and Review please. Tell me if it's good or not. **

**I'm very grateful to the people that add my story under their favs, but PLEASE comment or criticize. I'll take either.**

_**I've also decided that I won't continue until I at least get 5 reviews (the only one that's there doesn't count)**_

**Mwhahaha torture. *evil grin***

**Anyone who has good ideas for the story line or fillers, please tell me. I would love to hear you're opinions.**


	6. Family Problems

**ok. I totally lied. I decided to put this up earlier than planned. ^^' sorry. but I hope you like it.**

**Rated M for some of this chapter. ^^' and cussing.....yeah.**

Chap. 6

"Ah..na-aruto..." the pale skinned beauty beneath me gasped. "Sto-op teasing." I lifted my head from a dripping cock and looked at the boy. His black bangs laid across the pillow on each side of his face and framed him perfectly. His coal eyes clouded over with lust and need. I have never before, in my life, seen such perfection. The need to have him mine increased ten-fold as I grabbed the lube laying out next to me. I quickly threw one of his legs over my shoulder and poured a small amount on my two fingers, rubbing them together with my thumb. His body clenched as I put the first one in. I almost came right then and there as his body sucked me in deeper. It was mind-blowing just to think of how his body would reacted to another piece of my anatomy. His voice came out in mews and moans and it was driving me insane. I was about to put in the second one when I was suddenly flipped over on my back with Sasuke straddling my hips. "To slow, dobe."

"I was making sure you were ready."

"I'm not the virgin here, idiot." He grabbed the lube that I dropped and poured some on his palm. He tossed the bottle and grasped my leaking member and began pumping me slowly. My breath was caught in my throat as he went faster.

"Stop...I..I'm gon-onna cum." He did as he was told and alined his hips over me. I waited in anticipation for him to descend.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

_Wait....what the hell.....?_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_UGH! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKIN KIDDING ME!!!!?_

My eyes slowly opened to the world around me. As they landed on my alarm clock, I glared murder. "You couldn't wait another five damn minutes! It was gettin' good!" I bashed it with my pillow, successfully knocking it off my night stand and killing it. After a couple of seconds, I sat up and groaned, suddenly aware of the tent under my blanket. I threw the covers off me and slid my hand in my boxers and continued where my dream was rudely interrupted. I closed my eyes to the image of the teme bouncing up and down on my cock, going faster and harder. Constricting my cock more, I imagine the moans and grunts he would do as he was fast approaching his high. Not much longer now. My other hand joined the party, sliding it's thumb over my slit. With one last moan of his name, I came hard and fast into it, riding out my orgasm with a few more strokes. I flopped back down and laid in my bed for another five minutes. _That was the best hand-job I've ever given myself. _I'll have to thank the bastard later for being so damn sexy. _Wonder what it would be like to fuck him in real life...._With that thought in mind, my limp member started to awaken. _No. Think of something else...like...SAKURA! _And down my mini-me went. I grinned in satisfaction at my accomplishment. I slowly worked my way out of bed, grabbing clothes and headed for the shower.

**

Sasuke's POV

"What was up with you today, Uchiha?"

"I really don't see how that's any of your business, Inuzuka."

"It is when you miss every damn shot. You're the team captain. If you start slacking off, it's gonna hurt the whole team in the upcoming games." I glared as I shoved my basketball clothes in my gym bag. I'm going to kill the blonde idiot's dog friend if he keeps breathing down my neck.

"Lay off, Kiba." Gaara came over and stood by my side, followed by Neji. "He's just having an off day. I don't think it's anything we need to worry about."

"I hope not. If it continues, I say we vote on a new captain." A couple of nods and agreements were heard by the rest of the team. I threw the duffel bag over my shoulder, grabbed my school bag, and stormed out of the changing room with the glare still set in place. I walked down the halls still pissed and annoyed about everything that happened yesterday until now. Dammit. I can't believe I let it affect me so badly. I'll have to talk to Itachi after first hour. See what he thinks about the whole ordeal. I reached my locker and threw my bag in it, taking out the necessary items. That mutt has no right to judge me. He's not exactly the greatest player ever. I bet the dobe would be a better player than him.

"Hey, Bastard!" Speak of the devil. I sighed as I turned to look at the hyperactive blonde. How does he have so much energy at 7 in the morning. Then it hit me.

"How would you like to play basketball, dobe?" He faltered in his step and looked at me like I was a nutcase. I mentally shrugged. Maybe I am.

"That was completely random."

"It was just a question. I mean, you're always here early anyway and you're so..." What word would best describe him?...flamboyant? No...energetic? Nah...

"Happy-go-lucky?" Yes. That would be it. I nodded and he went into his thinking face. After about a minute, he finally spoke. "Let me think about it some more. I'll get back to you on that later."

"Don't blow brain cells, dobe. You need as many as you can get."

"Shut up, teme." A smile was threatening to break out across my face but I kicked it down as I watched him go into his childish pout mode. He probably only noticed a twitch of my lips if he was watching me. "So how was practice?"

"Tiring."

"He missed every damn shot." My eyes narrowed into a glare as Inuzuka walked up with Gaara and Neji tailing him. "Hey blondie."

"Hey dog-breath."

I shut my locker door holding my notebook (with a pencil inside), biology book, and Algebra book. I started walking in the direction of the lunch room with Neji trailing me. "We'll see you later, Naruto." With that, Gaara followed me and his boyfriend.

**

Naruto's POV

My eyes watched their receding backs. "Later teme!" He lifted his hand and did a small wave, without turning around, then placed it back in his pocket. I scanned his backside til my eyes landed on his ass moving back and forth. The memory of this morning's dream hit me.

"Naruto?"... "Naruto..?".... "Naruto!?"

"WHAT!?" I forcefully tore my gaze away from the teme and glared at Kiba.

"You're drooling." I sighed and wiped my mouth. His ass needs to stop taunting me. It invites me and it knows I can't have it....yet. I grinned at that. "Ok. Now it's killing me." I looked at Kiba in confusion. "What are you thinking about that makes you do weird expressions?" My confusion stayed. "You went from annoyed, to gloom, to maniacal all in 5 seconds."

"None of your business, dog-breath." I grinned. "I've just got a lot on my mind." He gave me a skeptical look.

"Does it have something to do with the Uchiha." I sensed a murderous ora surrounding him.

"Why? What's up with you and the bastard?"

"He's grating my last nerve. He thinks he's so bad ass and tells everyone what to do and yells at them when you do one wrong play. Then he has the nerve to show up today and suck ass and if any of us told him the same shit he tells us, he decides to not be a team player and doesn't hand you the god-damn ball when you're wide open. All he does is brood when things don't go his way. As if he's the only one in the world who has problems." I watched as Kiba ranted on about Sasuke in basketball practice. _I wonder what problem Kiba's talking about....he seemed fine when I talked to him._

RRRIIINNNGGGG

I jumped when the bell rang for first hour. "Come on mutt. Let's get to class." He thwonked me in the head. "OW! JESUS KIBA!"

"I didn't think I hit you that hard." I rubbed my head where a giant goose egg was.

"You didn't. You hit me where I...er...smacked my head yesterday." _All thanks to the bastard._ I finished in my head. Kiba would go on a rampage after the bastard if I told him what he did yesterday. He already hates Sasuke enough as it is. I don't need to make it worse.

During class, I debated on the pros' and cons' of Sasuke's offer. I'm not really into basketball, but I was definitely planning on watching the games...and Sasuke running up and down the court. If I play, I won't really be able to do that. Plus, I'll have to pay attention to the ball and not him. That's a con. But I'll be able to hang out with him more. And they have away games that I'll be able to go to if I join. Overnight away games...and I might just happen to be in the same room as him...definite pro...but then again, what if I'm not. Then it'll be a waste...but I guess we could hang out a lot more during that time. I sighed and watched Sasuke's face. His eyebrows were close together in confusion. They were etched like that the whole class hour. I started to worry. What could be on his mind that's bothering him so much? Did it have to do with this morning...no...with the way Kiba complained, it was during the whole practice and even before, in the locker room. He was fine yesterday when he took me home...so whatever it is probably happened afterwards.

RRRIIINNNGGG

Eh?! I didn't listen to a thing Itachi said! What was the homework? I watched as people started stacking papers on his desk. _Shit!_ It was a classroom assignment. I got up, packed my things and tried sneaking out.

"Uzumaki? Where's your paper?" Dammit. Not fast enough. I slowly turned towards him and grinned, rubbing my neck. He sighed and put and F in his grade book under my name. My head dropped. "You should seriously do your work. If you continue this, you'll fail."

"Yes, sensei." The teme stood next to me, telling me something with his eyes. After a long moment, I came to realization. "You want me to leave?"

"To slow, dobe." That's exactly what he said in my dream. Sasuke flipping me over and straddling my hips is the image that came to mind. My face turned red and he gave me a confused look.

"I'll see you later." I ran out of the classroom to get away from his analyzing gaze.

**

Sasuke's POV

I quirked my eyebrow as the dobe ran out, face beet red. The hell was that about?

"Something you needed little brother?"

I looked back at him and decided on where to start. The bell rang for the start of second hour. Luckily, Itachi has prep this hour. "I think father is cheating on mother."

Itachi's ten-times better with the stoic look than I am. I still show to much emotion in my eyes. If you look at his, you see nothing. No hint of any kind of emotion. That is, if he doesn't want you to see it. If I glare, most people will back away and give me my space. When Itachi does, you know you did something beyond his patience and the look he gives says butchery. Most people give him a couple hundred feet of distance. "That's quite the accusation. What made you come to this conclusion?"

I shifted from one foot to the other under his gaze. "When I dropped Naruto off yesterday after student council, I was driving past all the other shitty housing and saw father's cop car infront of one of the buildings. I really didn't think to much of it, figuring he was there for an arrest. But now that I think of it, they never let anyone make an arrest on there own." Stupid Sasuke. Stupid. So much for being a brainiac if I couldn't figure that one out. "Mother had to work late so when father came home, he reeked of perfume and had lipstick smears on his face, obviously trying to wipe it off before he came in. Then he went straight to the shower."

"That's very interesting." He lifted one of his arms up with his elbow still on the desk and leaned his chin on it, thinking it over.

"I was debating on telling mother...but it's all just suspicions. I don't have any solid proof. I know she'd believe me if I told her, but I really don't want to put that kind of stress on her if it was all just a misunderstanding."

"But if it isn't, and she does find the proof, mother will leave and father will most likely put you in the hospital." I gulped at the image of that. Yes, he would most likely do that and say I fell or something. He doesn't want his reputation to be ruined. And if I told people that he put me there, either one- no one would believe me, or two- they would and he goes to jail. But he had people all over the place. If he wants someone gone, it gets done without question. "In my opinion, little brother, you should just stay out of it. Act as if you don't notice. That way, when mom finds out, he won't target you." I nodded. I would rather tell her though. I would hate having to go through my marriage with a cheater and not knowing about it...but my health is at stake. "Is that all?" I nodded again and he stood. "Then we should get you to your next class." I sighed in relief.

"I was actually going to ask if you could walk me to class. I don't want detention with that snake." He nodded and we left the room, walking side by side.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to tutor Uzumaki. He's failing and it's only been three days. I don't have the time and you're the top student in my class." I can't really say no. He didn't ask. He demanded.

"It's not like I have any other activities to do, like student council, basketball or my own homework." His eyes narrowed at my sarcasm.

"You're an Uchiha. I'm sure you can manage." I sighed and nodded.

**

Naruto's POV

"You like Uchiha, don't you?" I blinked and turned red at Neji's accusation. No point in lying. These guys are good at reading people and they'll know if I am.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes." I sighed and dropped my head.

"We saw you sneak peaks at him during the lab yesterday." Great. Way to be smooth Naru.

"You're not gonna tell em', are you?" They both shook their heads and I let out the breath I was holding. That's good.

"He already knows." My eyes went wide and looked at Gaara. "You don't exactly hide it." I know...but I was hoping he would assume I was joking around. "You aren't the only one who likes him. He's very good at picking those vibes up."

"He would be stupid not to. I mean, he gets attacked every day. Most of the time, he ignores them, showing no interest."

"He may not show it, but he seems to like talking to you." I listened as Gaara and Neji talk and hope rose in my chest. He's not showing interest..but he hangs around me. That's a good sign...right?

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Nice of you to fin-oh! Itachi-kun. Good to see you." I watched as Sasuke shot past Orochimaru and walked towards us. His eyes narrowed as he saw me and I gave him a cheesy grin. He dropped his books across from me.

"You're in my seat." I gave him an innocent look and he glared.

"I didn't see your name on it." His jaw clenched.

"Fine. Gaara, don't let that snake come anywhere near me." Gaara (who was seated next to me) nodded. I watched the bastard as he plopped in his chair and laid his head in his arms. Orochimaru started the class again after trying to flirt with Itachi. I tore a sheet of paper out of my binder, wrote something and slid it to the bastard. He didn't look up and after a bit, so I got impatient and started poking him with it. He sighed after about a minute, looked up glaring, and read it.

**

Sasuke's POV

'Kiba told me about practice. Wanta talk?'

I shook my head. It's family business. No one else needs to know about my problems. The dobe bit the corner of his lip and snagged the paper back, scribbled something and handed it back.

'I accept your offer.' I blinked in confusion and quirked an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes and took the paper back.

'You asked if I wanted to join basketball. I'm sayin' yes.' Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

'Fine. Wear sweats and a tee-shirt til you get a uniform. Be ready by 5:45. I'll pick you up.' He looked at me in shock then nodded and smiled. He didn't think I would offer a position then make him walk, did he? Another thought came to me and I took back the paper.

'Itachi wants me to tutor you for math. Said you're falling behind. So after student council, we'll go to your place to study.' He pursed his lips and wrote back.

'Can we go to your's. Mine's EXTREMELY messy.' I sighed. I don't want him at my house with everything that's going on right now. And if no one else is home when father comes, Naruto will kicked out and I'll get the beating of my life. See, father's a major homophobe. Itachi got kicked out and disowned at the age of 16 when he told father he liked men. Mother was upset about Itachi leaving but didn't say anything. It's better to just agree with her husband instead of fight it. After a couple months though, mother talked to him and he decided he was a bit harsh and told Itachi he could come back, but if he ever brought a man home, he would kill him. Itachi declined but comes over on holidays and special occasions...or when mother wants him there. So needless to say, since I have never brought home a girl or dated one, father has this suspicion that I, like Itachi, like men. I've thought about bringing a girl home so he could lay off, but I don't have the patience to pretend to like them. Besides, she might think I mean it and come over all the time...I could ask Hinata...but father's not stupid and Neji would kill me for using his cousin.

'Father doesn't like company over when no one's around.' He looked like a kicked puppy when he read it. I sighed. I could ask Itachi to come...that was a stupid thought. Itachi wouldn't stop me if I wanted to fuck a guy and father knows that.

'I'll see if mother's working late. If not, you can come.' Hope filled his baby blue eyes as he rocked side to side in the stool happily.

******

**So I hoped you enjoyed it. I had writers block on some of it but it finally came out. YAY ME!!!! next chapter will be up...er...eventually.**

**Read and Review. I like comments and critism. If you have any plots or fillers, let me hear it. I need good ideas. So far....I'm doing ok.**


	7. Tutoring's a Pain

**Hello all my beautiful readers! ^^' Sorry it took forever for this chapter. I work at a theater and have been very busy lately. My original plan was working on maybe 1 chapter every other week...but that's not working for me and my schedule. I'm gonna say once a month and NO LONGER THAN THAT! I SWEAR! If any longer, beat me to a pulp. ^^'**

**I would like to say thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I got a review from someone asking when Sasuke will realize his feelings for Naruto...er...patients is a vertue...I honestly don't know. Hopefully within the next couple of chapters. I'm kinda just going with the flow on this.**

_**WARNING!PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME! THE NEXT PARAGRAPH IS ME AND MY OPPINIONS! IT'S NOT INTENDED TO BELITTLE OR PISS ANYONE OFF!**_

_**SO IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT, PLEASE DO!**_

**I also got a review saying that they hoped this wasn't a narusasu cuz sasu is always seme. To that person, I still haven't decided. I'm thinking about them switching back and forth but *shrugs* then again, I might not. Still thinking on it. But I know what you mean. When I first got into this, it was gonna be a sasunaru for sure. I always thought that Sasuke was ****ALWAYS**** seme. Every time I read a narusasu, they always made Sasuke this pathetic person (it wasn't until later that I found really good ones that changed my mind.), and that always drove me insane. But I'm not to fond of Naruto being that way either. At first, I was. I was always like "yep, that's Naruto for ya.". But after going back to the manga and reading/watching it. I realized that Naruto isn't this weak person either.** **So I've always been trying to find one that had them both a dominate figure (didn't find to many) So I might type one. If it's a sasunaru, Naruto is ****NOT**** going to be the blushing weakling that everyone makes him out to be and if it's a narusasu, Sasuke will ****NOT**** be the pathetic emo boy that a lot of people portray. **

**Ok. I'm done. ^^' enjoy this next chapter.**

**Rating: M for language.**

Chap. 7

I waited for the bastard by his car near the end of student council meeting. They didn't have much for me to do, so the teme assigned me to a teacher that had me running up and down the damn staircase, handing teachers crap they needed. I bet he had that planned. The prick's lucky I like him.

"Oi. Dobe, don't lean on my car. You might scratch it." And the devil appears. My eyes narrow as he walked around to the other side, unlocking his doors. "What?" He got in and I followed.

"Thanks to you, I lost 15 pounds running around the whole damn school." I saw the side of his lip twitch, holding back amusement.

"I talked to Guy earlier about the football team and he said he'd like someone with a 'bundle of youthful energy' to help him run his errands later. And since we didn't have anything for you to do and Iruka told us to keep you busy, I volunteered you." I glared.

"He's as bad as bushy brow! And he looks just like him too!"

"Lee is Guy's nephew." Ah, relatives. That's why. I actually assumed they were father and son. "Any other stupid complaints?"

"...no.."

"Then shut the hell up. You're giving me a headache." My lip jutted out and my arms crossed over my chest. Why does he always have to have the last say in everything? If this continues, if we-not if, when we get together, he'll be the dominant in the relationship and I'll be the lackey. There is no way I'm gonna let someone who's shorter and more feminine be top...but the way he ends his sentences, he makes them sound final. No room for argument at all...oh, he's good.

His eyes flicked to me then back to the road and sighed. "And you wonder why I call you a child." I now noticed I was pouting.

"Shut up!" He looked at me with amusement.

"You're mad?"

"No! Annoyed."

"Annoyed? About what? The only person here who should be annoyed is me. Dealing with your childish antics is a stressful job." I grinned.

"I think I see a grey hair."

He sighed. "My point exactly...and I've only known you for three days" I wonder...

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuke...why **do** you put up with me?" I honestly have no idea. For the most part, it takes me awhile to make friends...only because I don't trust people. That's normal for my family. It took Gaara two years before I opened up any kind of emotion to him. But in just three...no, less than three days, I've opened up to Naruto more than any of my closest friends. I don't know what it is about him. I feel...safe, I guess. Comfortable, like we've known each other for years. "So the great Uchiha doesn't have an answer to a simple question?" I glanced at the blonde grinning. He then looked shocked and I gave him a questioning look. "I didn't know you could smile."

"I didn't smile."

His grin widened. "You so did."

"Did not. And the answer to your earlier question, I'm technically forced to put up with you...at least until you math grade comes up." I watched him pout and I smirked. "Childish."

"Am not!" He looked out the window and his eyes widened. "Hey! Wait a second! I thought we were going to your house."

"I told you only if my mother wasn't working late."

"Oh...so that means she is?"

"Obviously." I parked the car and unbuckled my seatbelt. Looking back at him, he looked nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Um...give me like, 5 minutes." And he dashed out the door. I watched as he fumbled with his keys to the outside door and rolled my eyes. _He really is a dobe. Like I'm really gonna wait in my car so he can clean up._ I got out and walked through the door that he so kindly left open in his rush. The hallway was clear as I made my way to the place I saw him disappear in.

"Where the fuck's my cell phone!" I stopped and looked through the opened door I was about to pass and cocked an eyebrow. Inside was an older woman and a young boy about 5 or 6 years of age, running around with a blue shirt and a diaper on. "Give me my fucken cell phone!" The woman finally cornered the kid. He had the phone behind his back and sticking his tongue out at the woman.

"Fuck you mom!" _Stupid kid. _She whirled that kid around so fast, I could barely keep up and grabbed the phone. I couldn't believe what happen next. She walked away as if this whole scene never took place. I was beyond belief. How can you not discipline your child for acting like that. If Itachi or I EVER acted like that, we would get the shit beat out of us. People say stupid excuses like 'I don't want them to learn hitting people is ok.' Oh please. They're gonna hit. It's a natural human instinct. I was raised by someone who would beat me and I don't hit. I may push away but not hit... Whatever, I don't care anymore. I shouldn't dwell on others personal business. They can do what they like. If they don't want to punish their kids for doing shit like that, then that's their problem.(1) I scoffed and continued on my journey to the dobe's apartment. As I approached, I heard shuffling and some muffled curses. I chuckled and lightly knocked on the door.

"NOT READY!"

"I'm not going to spend all day out here."

"I told you 5 minutes." I rolled my eyes. I leaned against the wall near the door and waited. After what seemed hours, he finally opened up and looked at me, grinning sheepishly.

"Took you long enough." I pushed myself off the wall and walked in.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Again, for the 10th or so time today, I rolled my eyes. As my eyes wandered, I noticed a small tv on one side of the room and no couch. Where the couch was supposed to be, was a double bed that was neatly made. With further inspection, the kitchen and the living room was separated by a counter and behind the kitchen was a closed door. "That's the bathroom back there." and he jutted his head towards the door.

"I never would've guessed a studio room...is that all you have? A bed and tv?"

"Uh...basically. I usually eat ramen so I don't need a microwave or toaster. And what's the point of a couch? My bed's just fine." He grinned and walked over to the fridge. "Wanta soda?"

"No. I'm fine." I walked in and dropped my bag on the floor next to the bed and sat on the far corner of it feeling a bit...unsure, I guess. Now I really don't want him to come to my house. Even though I don't get along with my father and mother's always working, I get whatever I want as long as I act the way I'm supposed too. He has nothing and I have everything.

"So, wa-do-u-wanna start on first?" He walked over with a jug of milk and plopped down in the middle of his bed. He studied me for a second til a grin plastered his face. "The bed won't bite, bastard. You don't have to have half you're ass off it." My eyes narrowed as I grabbed my bag from the floor and yanked it up, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Anything on here that I should be aware of?" His brain went into thinking mode as he put his pointer finger on his chin and looked up, as if he would find the answer on the ceiling.

"Umm...I don't think so...before I let you in, I brushed off as many crumbs as possible." He gave me a satisfactory grin, pleased with his answer. I snorted and rolled my eyes. _Idiot. _That's not exactly what I was referring to when I asked my question.

"Stains, Dobe. Not crumbs." His eyes widened and a small blush burned his cheeks. I smirked at him and he grinned, rubbing his head.

"Nah, I wash my sheets. I also changed 'em before I letting you in as well." My eyebrow twitched and he grinned sheepishly.

Naruto's POV

"Can we just get on with the tutoring or are you really that interested in my sex-life?" _or lack there of. _But he doesn't need to know that. I watched the bastard's eyes as they sparked with amusement.

"Sex-life, huh? I don't believe you."

"Really?." I made sure my eyes sparkled with mischief. "How else to you explain the greatest blow-job ever?" His eyes narrowed, unzipping his backpack and pulling out his math book.

"I've had better." He mumbled softly. I didn't let the comment get to me. It looked as though he was in denial, with the pout on his features. Opening up the book, he looked back at me and I gave him a shit-eating grin. His scowl told me you-best-shut-up-or-I'll-knock-you-out...who knew a scowl could say so much. "So what exactly do you need help on? I always thought Itachi explained the problems perfectly well...or do you pay more attention to his looks than what he says?" I looked at him shocked.

"I do not pay more attention to his looks." _I pay attention to yours_ was mentally added for my benefit. His expression told me he didn't believe me.

"That's why I catch you oogling him?" Obviously he doesn't stare at me to long. If he did, he would have noticed me turning my head towards the teacher to make it look like I'm paying attention when in reality, I'm oogling this jealous bastard...wait...I grinned again.

"Jealous?"

He scoffed. "Not likely."

"Some-one's in deni-al." I sang.

Que the rolling of obsidian eyes. "I can't wait for the day when you get bucked off that high-horse you so proudly flaunt." I grinned. "Now lets just get started."

"As long as you bottom." The frozen glare shooting out of dark pools made me involuntary shiver. He packing up his book, stood up, and flipped his bag over one shoulder. I stared, wide-eyed. "Where are you going?" The glare stepped up a notch as he turned back to me.

"Home. I don't appreciate the fanboy flirting."

"OK, ok! I'll be good! I suck at math and I don't get it. I need someone to help me, preferably you."

Sasuke's POV

_Just turn back around and walk out, Sasuke._ I sighed. It's no use. Itachi asked me to tutor him. If the idiots grade continues on its path to destruction, He'll be pissed. I flopped…sat(Uchiha's don't flop) on the bed again and the dobe kept his promise and behaved himself. No more qualms and death threats weren't needed.

After about and hour-and-a-half of working with him, I told him I needed to leave. "But I'm not even done with my homework." I sighed.

"I showed you this 13 times. Just substitute the numbers I help you with, with the other problems." I started packing up my math and biology book. When the moron wasn't asking the same question over and over, I read the next section for the pediphiles class. That way, I don't have to listen to his snake-like voice. Thinking of it and his sexual harassment caused my skin to break out in goose-bumps. Naruto moved around and brought me back to the present. He laid on his stomach, kicking his feet in the air.

"You're no fun."

"Oh, boo-hoo. As if I care."

"Why are you such a bastard?" I paused in my packing and gave him a flat look. He really has to ask that? He sighed. "Yeah yeah. I'm annoying. I get it." I held back a smile and got up.

"Don't forget, you have your first day of basketball practice tomorrow morning." He groaned and plopped his head in his arms while his feet decended onto the bed.

"oh yeah." I smirked.

"I'll be here at 5:45. Make sure your ready. I don't think your neighbors would like to hear me pound on your door that early." I received no answer as I threw my backpack over my shoulder and left.

**There's Chapter 7. ^^' again, sorry about the wait. R/R**

**(1) this happened when I went to a friend's friend's aunt's house. This was the aunt and her son. I honestly couldn't believe it. I almost beat the kid for her.**


	8. Basketball

**UGH! I'm such a bad person. It's been how long since I've updated? ^^' sorry again guys. I read through my chapter's again, just to see if I missed something, and I found out that I never really put in a setting or anything. So I'm gonna tell ya all now.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**This is their senior year in high school. The day Naruto came was on Monday, Oct. 2****nd****. So I'll be having his birthday soon. The dance that I've been talking about is the Homecoming Dance. I know I started basketball practice early but *shrug* oh well.** **I've decided to have the town Konaha be in america. Their school is called 'Hidden Leaf High' cuz I'm tired of Konaha High and I'm awesome. There mascot is *drum roll* NINJA'S! Isn't that ironically stupid but hey- My story, my rules.**

**Now continue the story.**

Chapter 8

Naruto's POV

"Oh Sasuke...yea...just like that...harder baby, harder."

BANG BANG BANG

My eyes snapped open from shock as my whole backside landed on the hard carpeted floor of my apartment. Groaning in pain, I slowly got up off the ground. _What the hell happened?..._

BANG BANG

"MORON! I'M SERIOUS! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!

BANG BANG

I groaned again and looked at my alarm clock. The damn bastard's a hour early. What the hell? Waking a man that's having one of the greatest wet dreams ever...my eyes widened at the reminder and I looked down. Mini-me stood to attention and was being strangled by the lack of room in my boxers. Well, that's not good. I can't very well answer the door for the man that made my mini-me this way...to hell with it.

I crossed the short distance from my bed to the door, unlatching the lock and throwing my door open. Sasuke stood there with an annoyed look. His eyes quickly swept over my body at the lack of clothes but paused when he reached my groin. I grinned to myself, to tired to really care about how I look. Later though, when the sleepiness is gone, I'll probably beat myself to death from embarrassment.

"Like what you see?"

His gaze flicked back up to my face as if he wasn't looking at my tented boxers for 20 seconds. He narrowed his eyes and glared. "Hardly." I sighed and moved out of the way for the bastard to brush past me.

"It's 4:50...you're...fifty-five minutes early." I closed the door and faced the bastard smirking back.

"And here I thought teaching you math would be a waist of my time. Seems you're learning." I glared half-heartedly as I yawned. "Hurry and put some clothes on."

I grinned tiredly. "Why? Is my lack of clothing bothering you?" He looked back at the tent with a flick of his eyes.

"Yes. Now go do as I asked." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the closet. I opened a drawer to my in-the-closet-wooden-dresser and pulled out sweats, a t, and clean boxers. Walking to the bathroom, I paused when Sasuke told me to just get dressed. "You can shower after practice."

"You make it sound like we're gonna be late."

"We might be if you shower. You seem like the type to take forever."

I rolled my eyes. "A nice hot shower sounds great right now to rid me of an erection that doesn't seem to want to go away." Sasuke looked away and sat down on my bed with a sigh.

"Make it quick." I grinned and saluted him as I practically skipped to the bathroom, shutting the door. Mini-me and I have a date with Mr. Right Hand.

Sasuke's POV

I sighed again as the bathroom door closed and laid back on Naruto's bed. Last night, when I got home, I had my fair share of family problems that included a pissed mother and an enraged father. No, she didn't find out that father was cheating on her...yet. It had to do with an argument that happened yesterday morning after I left for school. That's been happening a lot lately. Father gets mad about who-knows-what and mother has learned to retaliate. Unfortunately, I got thrown into the middle of it when I walked through the door at 7:47.

Getting up, I looked down at my black arm bands that covered my wrist and part of my hands and sighed again. Father was infuriated with mother, but when I walk through those doors...I was met with brutal strength on my wrist and my hair being pulled back to look at my father's eyes. I smelt alcohol on him as he breathed heavily from all his exertion. He wondered...no...demanded where I was and assumed I was out fucking a guy. I told him Itachi was having me tutor another student but he didn't care nor did he listen. Mother tried intervening but father pushed her away like a rage doll as I was forcefully dragged up the stairs and thrown into my room. That was fine by me. My room was like my safe zone. Even though, if he wanted to, he could bust into my room whether I wanted him to or not. Lucky for me, he forgot about me in his drunken haze.

This morning, I wanted to leave before he woke up and didn't really know where to go. I just jumped in my car, drove and ended up parked at the losers apartment complex. Someone was just leaving for work and he held the outside door open for me. I thanked them and ran in and up to the dobe's door. I was pounding on it for five minutes before I heard a loud thud from inside the room. Damn deep sleepers.

When he answered the door, to say I was surprised was an understatement. Who answers the door in just boxers, sporting a boner non-the-less. If I wasn't so pissed about last night, I would have jumped him.

Steam filled the room when the bathroom door opened and I saw the blonde wrapped in just a towel, clothes over his arm. He grinned at me. "That was such a great shower. And see, I didn't take that long." I rolled my eyes and took in his half nude form.

"Good for you. Why aren't you dressed?" He walked over and sat by me, putting his clothes beside him.

"It was too hot in there. Came out here to cool down a bit before I put sweats on." He looked down at my lap and grabbed the wrist that was hurting. My bangs covered my pained expression as he inspected the arm band. "These are pretty cool. Where'd you get em'?" I pulled my arm back to me, resisting the urge to rub the pain away.

"Hot Topic."

"Huh...never shopped there."

"Obviously." He sent me a withered glare and I sighed. "I think you cooled off enough. Put your clothes on and lets go."

"But it's still early."

"I like to be there early." His glare strengthened. "Don't forget extra clothes."

"Yes mother."

Naruto's POV

By the time we got to the school, it was only 5:34. We still had basically thirty minutes before practice actually started. Why the hell did we have to be here so damn early? I watched Sasuke walk over to a storage closet and opened it. I followed and peered over his shoulder. Sports equipment was all over the place. Volleyball's, football's,...even cheerleading uniforms...gross. Who knew if people actually washed those. They look like they've been here since the 1930's.

Grabbing a rack of basketballs, Sasuke rolled them out, shut the door and walked to the half court line. "Let's see what you've got, dobe." I looked at the hoop for a minute then back to the bastard with a blank look. He quirked his eyebrow and tossed me a ball. "What?"

"I have to throw this orange ball into that hoop...from here?" He smirked at me.

"You can't do it? Everyone else can." I shook my head. "Why'd you even agree then?" Just cuz I agreed to this, didn't mean I knew how to throw a ball into a basket. I'm not that great at angles which is why I'm failing Itachi's class. Someone as smart as him should know this already. "Just throw the damn thing so I know how much of a dead weight you are." I glared at him and threw it, landing between me and the basketball hoop as I scowled after it. Hearing a small noise to my left side and turned a glare to the teme, but it softened when I saw amusement dancing in his black eyes and a smile on his lips. "That was pathetic." The small noise I heard before came again and I looked at him with wide eyes then my own smile. Who knew the bastard could laugh. It made him look absolutely adorable.

"You don't have to hold back laughing, teme."

He scowled but still held the amusement. "I didn't laugh." Deny it all you want bastard, I know differently. "Go closer and try making it in the basket this time." I scowled again and did as he said. We continued to practice (Sasuke was amazing. He didn't even miss a shot), until we heard a booming voice.

"UZUMAKI! HEY! Wazzup man! I didn't know you joined!"

I looked back at the shaggy, brown hair behind me. "Hey mutt. I just started. Teme here asked me to join yesterday."

"No way. That bastard actually asked someone to join his team. That's a first."

"I'm standing right here." Sasuke scowled at Kiba but it was ignored.

"Yeah. Obviously he saw amazing talent in me." He stormed away to Gaara and Neji, sneering when we continued to ignore his presence. "So where's the coach?"

"Ha. That lazy bum won't be here till about the last two minutes of practice." Oh.

Sasuke's POV

"Let's just practice already." Neji sighed. "Shirt's vs Skins. Since you're new, you can pick your team." He looked at Naruto then at me. "And you can pick your's." I smirked, making a hand gesture for the dobe to start.

"Fine. Kiba." He grinned while Kiba pranced to his side. Figures. That's fine by me. Kiba's useless anyways.

"Gaara." I smirked while he stared blankly at our opponents. The blonde looked throughout the other player's while Kiba hopped around saying 'pick Shino! Pick Shino!'

"Shino."

"Neji."

"Lee."

"My youthful friends have not picked me last! I must not disappoint!" That'll be more of a challenge.

"Haku." He smiled and nodded, standing next to my team. Naruto tapped his finger to his chin, looking at the remaining people, thinking. He was about to choose the worst member on the team until the gym doors flew open, with Kankuro and Temari walking through.

"Sorry we're late. Sleeping beauty wouldn't get up." Temari pointed her thumb to Kankuro and he glared.

"Whatever! You sabotaged my alarm clock, making it go off five minutes before we needed to be here!"

"Kankuro. Temari. You're wasting our time. Get inline." Gaara glared at his siblings as they scurried to there spots. They're terrified of their youngest sibling. Why? I have no clue. I think he's mellowed out a lot since he met me.

"I'll pick Kankuro." I smirked. He'll regret that decision.

"Temari."

Naruto's POV

"We had our asses handed to us." I sighed. We had to be skin since Sasuke had a girl on his team. I'm glad for that only cuz even with his shirt on, he was still distracting. With the way his ass moved as he ran...without the shirt, I would've dry-humped him.

"You suck. Why are you even trying out?"

I glared at my so-called mutt-of-a friend, stomped infront of him, waving my pointer finger in his face. "Clamp it, dog-breath. I thought I did pretty well for my first basketball game."

"We had to pick up your slack." He glared and stood up, getting into my personal space. Well two can play that game.

"I shot the ball into the basket!...twice!"

"Yes you did. In the other team's basket!"

"Girl's, Girl's, you're both pretty.(1)" Both Kiba and I glared at Kankuro while he shrugged, smiling. Growling, I turned to my raven haired friend and pouted.

"Sasuke, they're being mean to me." I waited for him to do something while he paused from getting out his school clothes and towel. He just turned to look at me with a blank stare.

"And?"

"Bastard." He smirked and walked towards the showers. My glaring stopped when I realized that Sasuke was gonna be in the showers...dripping wet...naked...CRAP! How am I gonna do this without peaking at him and possibly rape him?...Very carefully, that's how.

The rest of the morning was uneventful and normal. Took a shower, got dressed, hung out with Gaara and Neji till the rest of the school piled in, girls attacking me out of nowhere, Karin Sakura and Ino asking me to the dance in three weeks (told you Sakura would be back to normal), went to Itachi's class, listened half-heartedly, bell rings, walk ou-

"I need to speak with you little brother." I turned to look at my brother from the doorway. Naruto looked back too, curiosity swimming in his eyes. "You may leave Uzumaki." He nodded then looked back at me.

"I'll see you in the snakes class." He walked out, leaving my brother and I the only people in the classroom. Itachi waved his hand, signaling me to come over to his desk. Walking over, I inspected him carefully. What could this be about? He only talks to me if it's really necessary. He looks calm, not to bothered. He's grading papers instead of watching me, so that's a good sign.

"Let me see your wrists?" eh? My wris-oh. I get it.

"Don't worry it. It's nothing."

"Sasuke." I winced. He said my name. Crap. "The last time you wore arm bands, you where cutting. I would just like to see if you've reverted back to that nasty habit." I won't be able to just walk out. I sighed and took off one of the arm bands, showing him my non-injured wrist. "Both of them." I glared and slipped the other one off as well, showing him that one. It was a purplish blue with a bit of yellowing around it. He glanced at it from his grading then continued, a slight narrowing of his eyes. "What happened?"

"Father was upset at mother. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Was he drinking again?" I gave a slight nod. He wasn't looking at me but I knew he saw. His peripheral vision was exponential. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, watching me as I put my arm bands back on and walked to the door. "My offer still stands, little brother. I still have that extra room. You wouldn't have to pay for anything as long as your in school." I shook my head and he sighed. "I knew it was a long shot. You're still worried about leaving mother in his care." I didn't say anything to that and left the room as the bell rang. Great. Now I'm late for his class.

**End of this chapter. Until next time, my lovely readers.**

**I think I may need a beta. I'm sick of going through the chapter to see if I made mistakes and maybe someone can put in more...I don't know...spunk, I guess. So if your interested in the job, go ahead and either sent me a PM or just put it in the review section. You'll have to be patient with me though.**

**R&R**

**(1) this is from megamind. Awesome movie. Watch it.**


	9. Memories

**Hello all. You've probably wondered where I've been...well...the answer is very simple...I was walking along the path of life when I saw this poor black kitten stuck in *gets pelted with cookies* TT_TT I'M SORRY!**

Ch. 9

Naruto's POV

I waited in my seat, with Gaara and Neji, for the bastard to walk through those doors. He never came. What was so important with his brother that he missed class? Did something happen to his family? Is everything alright? Will he ever come ba-

"He's fine." I jumped slightly, not expecting Gaara to whisper in my ear. Looking at him with widened eyes, I started my mental ranting again. How did he know I was thinking about Sasuke? "He just text me saying that he was ditching class." My eyes widened comically. Can he read my mind? "Yes."

"GAH!" I fell out of my seat, trying to get away from the creepy mind-reading person. Unfortunately, my legs were tangled in the stool and down I went. The classroom laughed and Neji and Gaara smirked, clearly amused with my klutziness.

"You're so easy to read. And no, I'm not a mind-reader." I slowly got back up on two legs, watching him warily. Sitting back down, I continued watching, shifting my eyes between the two people at my table.

"How'd you know everything I was thinking?" I whispered, waiting for my answer.

"I already told you. You're easy to read."

"How?"

"Your eyes continued to shift back and forth between the door and Sasuke's seat. I just assumed that's what you were wondering about." I pouted, crossing my arm. Damn him.

"Why's he skipping out?"

"Because his brother made him late for this class. He doesn't want detention with him." He nudged his head in the direction of the pervy snake. Oh, ok.

Sasuke's POV

_Vacation day. I don't understand why I have to go to the summer vacation home again. There's nothing to do, I'm surrounded by tree's and I'm not allowed to be inside to play video games. I need to do something that won't rot my brain away. Parent's words, not mine. My brother's lucky. He gets to go to a summer camp where his friends are. He won't be joining us until the last three weeks when camp gets out. Til then, I'll have to find something to pass the time. I watched the scenery go by as I looked out the window. _

_When we finally made it, it was late. The sun was setting and the stars were starting to pop out. The house was enormous as always. With mother and father being good at saving money, we have the profit to buying extravagant homes. After bringing in our things, mother started on the cooking. We ate in silence, cleaned up, and went to bed._

_The next morning, mother tried three times to wake me up for breakfast. It was summer and I deserved some much needed beauty rest...or so I thought til i was dragged out of my room with mother saying it was bad for my health to sleep my life away._

_After a quiet breakfast, father disappeared into his study and mother just disappeared. I had no idea where she went, so I decided to go outside and find something to do. We had neighbors but the houses weren't right next to each other. The homes where in one giant circle with a jungle gym in the middle of it all. I sat on one of the swings, thinking about how much fun Itachi was probably having, not realizing that there was someone behind me._

"_What are you doing here by yourself." I jumped at the voice. I wasn't expecting anyone to sneak up on me. I stopped my slow swinging and turned my head around to see crystal blue eyes surrounded by golden light._

"_Nothing..."_

"_Do you wanna play?" I smiled and nodded. Maybe summer won't be so bad after all._

I sighed as the bell rang for lunch. Why am I remembering this now? What made my mind drift to that summer memory? Getting up, I headed to the door on the roof and went back inside the school for some much needed food. I skipped breakfast and went straight into basketball. My stomach growled in pleasure at the thought of finally being able to eat. The memory was the summer I was four years old. Shockingly I remember it...well...mostly. I don't remember the little boy I was playing the blue eyes, that's all...and the halo of gold around the rest of his face but that doesn't matter much, now does it?

I went into the cafeteria, spotting my group immediately but did a double take at all the new members of it. Two of the tables were pushed together to form a larger one to seat all of them. I noticed the bright blond head first before anyone else and scowled. This was obviously his idea. His whole group plus mine all sat at the large table, talking and chatting. The irritating women of my...well, not my group. They think they're apart of it though, all scowled at the nosy newcomers. Walking closer, I saw that the only chair available was right in between the idiot and Karin. I scowled and grabbed a chair from another table and stood behind Gaara and Neji. They both got my silent hint and scooted away from each other to make room for myself. Neji was not pleased at all but hid it very well. Naruto watched me the whole time as a look of hurt crossed his features when I grabbed the chair. It wasn't him I was avoiding. It was that blasted red-head and I showed him with my eyes as I looked at him, then flicked my eyes to her with a slight glare. A look of understanding lit up his eyes as he glanced at her and grinned back, then continuing his loud and obnoxious conversation with the mutt.

"You do know, that since you ditched class, he's going to give you detention." A true statement. That snake has been watching me closely to find any reason to get me to come to his class without others around. I just gave him the perfect excuse to. "Itachi won't be able to help you if he does." Also a true statement. If I would've went to class, Itachi could have come by and told him that we were talking. Now, even if he does, the snake can say I never came to class and thus was ditching.

"I know. Nor do I care. I can take care of myself." I took a bite out of my tomato sandwich as Gaara continued to watch me.

"I hope, for your sake, you can." I sighed. He can be such a worry-wort.

Naruto's POV

Watching Sasuke and Gaara whispering to each other made me a slight bit jealous. I mean, I understand that he doesn't have the patience or the want to sit by Karin. The only reason she sat anywhere near me after the stunt I pulled, was because it was the only place to sit and she hoped, like I did, that Sasuke would be sitting there.

I brought the idea up to Gaara and Neji at the end of class that I would like eat lunch with them. They agreed and as soon as we sat down in the cafeteria, my group, especially Kiba, got hurt and came over and asked why I'd rather sit here than with them. I just grinned and asked them to join. Hinata sat by her cousin and the rest just kinda picked seats. Kiba sat by me and we all started talking. As soon as the rest of Sasuke's group and fan-girls came, it was decided that we pull two tables together to accommodate everyone. I placed my book bag on the seat to my left, stating it was for Sasuke. Dear god, that was the worst mistake of my life. As soon as those words left my lips, the biggest cat fight over the chair next to Sasuke's, was issued. Karin, Sakura, Ino and many others that I still don't know the names to, started racing for the chair, ripping out hair of the 'bitch' that sat there. It was one of the scariest moments of my life. My poor book bag even got torn.

Gaara finally spoke, saying that if they continued with their tirade, they would end up in the nearest hospital, sucking food through a straw for the rest of their lives. Karin took advantage of all the other stunned women and plopped her butt down in the seat. As soon as the rest came to their senses, they glared at the smirking red-head. All eyes shifted to me then. I gave a nervous laugh as I got needle piercing glares. Neji reminded them of Gaara's warning and they all dispersed. Sakura and Ino stayed and sat with some others, but most of them left to wallow in self-pity. Karin glared at me for the longest time, making me uneasy while Kiba continued to chatter on about what happened not five minutes ago, before Sasuke walked up. I was hurt when he decided to grab another chair and sit between his friends until I noticed that he was glaring at Karin and gave me a look of apology before conversing with Gaara. When Karin realized that Sasuke wasn't planning on sitting next to her anytime soon, her and the other girls left, saying they had stuff to do in the library. After saying there ado's to Sasuke, who only nodded and returned talking to Gaara not caring in the least, they left. Watching them leave, I turned my eyes back to the raven and the raccoon. I remembered that they use to be lovers. That boiled my blood a little more, feeling that they could go back to that again. My eyes shifted to Neji and I noticed, however small, that he was stiff. So, he wasn't comfortable with them being so close either. At least I'm not the only one.

"Was there an epic battle that I missed?" My eyes shifted back to Sasuke, with his chin in his hand, and our eyes locked as he waited in silence. No one else answered his question and I was curious as to why until til it dawned that he was talking to me. He wanted to know from my lips what happened and no one else's. A small smile came to my lips as the jealousy subsided. I even noticed that Neji relaxed a bit.

"Yes. I saved a seat for you."

"Then you opened your big mouth and told the women that." Kiba barked a laugh at the memory. Sasuke's eyes shifted to him in a glare and the mutt shut up instantly.

"I'm sure you can figure out what happened." His eyes shifted back to me and he gave a small smile.

"It's a pity I missed it. I noticed all of them had torn clothes and small bald spots. What caused them to calm down?"

"Gaara. He threatened them with promises of major brain damage." The raven's eyes shifted to Gaara slightly then back to me.

"I understand that. Gaara has less patience for them than I." A long pause came between us as Sasuke looked like he was fighting with himself about something. Our table continued to converse with each other as he slowly got up and moved around the table. His eyes showed that he was debating on if he should just turn around and he even looked back at his previous seat. But his feet still continued to move towards me and he sat down in the seat that I saved. From my peripheral vision, I saw Neji move Sasuke's chair and scoot back toward Gaara. "So I've decided to let you come to my house today for your tutoring lesson. My mother will be home and my father will most likely be gone til around eight or nine."

I smirked. "So, I finally get to see where you live?" A small glare from him.

"You can only stay til six or so. I have my own homework to finish."

"You can do it when I'm working on my problems."

"I could, but you are as dumb as a rock and will continue to ask obscenely obvious questions." He smirked in superiority as I gapped at him with wide eyes. Mine soon narrowed as I pouted.

"My god, you're such an ass Sasuke."

Sasuke's POV

Again, we had Naruto run errands for Guy-sensei. He will not be pleased and most likely, he'll be leaning up against my car, seething wordlessly. I did an inwardly maniacal laughter which, in turn, made me smirk on the outside. "Sasuke-kun?" I looked up into emerald green eyes and sighed. What does she want now? "About the dance..." I inwardly groaned. The wonders of the female mind never cease to annoy me. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt before she opened her mouth to say more, but I cut her off before a syllable left her.

"I already told you I wasn't going. Why do you keep persisting?" She squirmed in place, tightening her hold on the hem of her shirt and biting her bottom lip. Since she was making no effort to answer me, I ignored her while I packed up my things from the council room. She made a couple attempts to say something, but closed her mouth instead. Everyone else made it out the door and only Sakura and I remained. I moved past her to go through the doors and her quiet voice spoke.

"I asked someone else to the dance since you said no." I turned to her and her eyes were downcast to her feet. I made an attempt to congratulate her and wish her luck with her new toy, but before anything was said, she ended her statement with, "And Naruto agreed to go with me." I stood there shock for a brief moment. She asked Naruto...and he said yes...? I thought he was like me…is he bi then?...I schooled my face and turned away from her, continuing my way out the door.

"I hope the two of you have fun."

Naruto's POV

I'm...so...tired...I'm gonna kill that Uchiha. That bastard enjoys tormenting the crap out of me. I walked, on shaky legs, to said bastard's car and leaned against it. After five minutes of inner cursing, I finally saw him walk out the building. He wasn't all that pleased. Wonder what got into him.

He walked to the other side of the car and unlocked his door, getting in. I reached for the passenger handle and found it was still locked. I frowned and lightly tapped on the window. I heard the door unlock but Sasuke wouldn't look at me. The tension in the car made me want to shut the door and just walk home but I swallowed and sat in the car, shutting the door. "What's up?" I asked him in a light mood with a grin and my hand rubbing my neck subconsciously. He started the car and drove in silence, ignoring my question.

This was starting to annoy me. I did nothing wrong for him to treat me like this. "HELLO! I asked you a question!"

He sighed and continued to look straight ahead, the tension subsiding, but not completely gone. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking." I squirmed a bit at the tone of indifference but left it at that. The rest of the ride was quiet and I watched the scenery go by as we passed the non-wealthy side of town and into the wealthy. The houses seemed to get bigger and bigger as we continued to drive until Sasuke pulled into a driveway with a black metal gate infront. He rolled down his window with a button and waited for the security guard to look up. When he did, the metal gate opened and the man bowed his head to him.

"Welcome home Sasuke-san." Sasuke nodded and drove through. I stared wide-eyed at the garden in front. There were workers clipping the bushes and mowing the grass and such. I looked at him in disbelief.

"This is your house?" He smirked and relief swelled in me that he got over whatever happened.

"Of course it is, moron. Why else would i come here?" I glared as he pulled into a five car garage. He got out, walking to the door and looked back at me. "You coming?" I nodded and quickly got out, almost tripping twice with how fast I was going to catch up. Opening the door, he stepped to the side and worked on taking off his shoes. I looked around, amazed at the spacious area while sliding my own shoes off. He guided me thru the house, showing me where everything was. The rooms in the house that were off limits was his parents room and connecting bathroom, Itachi's old room, his dad's study, his mom's study, and the banquet room (unless further noticed). When we made it to the most sacred room (the kitchen) while Sasuke looked around the area. "Mother, I'm home." He called out loudly, waiting for a response. "Huh…I guess she's not here. Probably went out for groceries." I nodded and we headed back upstairs to the room he said was his.

The walls were a deep blue color with black carpeted floors. A mahogany desk with a laptop on top with office supplies in one of the cubbies. All in all, it was nice…with a bit of a creepy feel to it. He went to his desk, setting his book bag and gym bag down on the floor. "I'll do laundry later. So let's get started, shall we?" I nodded in agreement while setting my backpack down on the floor, taking a seat on his bed. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "So Sakura, huh?"

"Huh?" I looked over to Sasuke, sitting casually in the chair with his legs crossed.

"Sakura told me that she asked you to the homecoming dance."

"Oh, uh...yeah. She did. When we were walking to 4th hour."

"And you accepted?" I watched him carefully. The conversation sounded normal. Just a friend talking with another. He crossed his arms, waiting for my answer. I finally noticed how tense he was and a grin slowly appeared on my face.

"Why so curious? Jealous?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes and turned around in his chair.

"Hardly." I grinned more and walked to him, throwing my arms around his shoulders. He tensed more at the contact.

"AWW! You're so cute when your jealous." I placed my chin on his left shoulder, trying to peer at his face.

"I'm not jealous now GET OFF!" He grabbed my wrists and pried them off and rolled his chair forward, my chin falling off his shoulder in the process. I watched his ridged body basically hug the desk and smiled.

Sasuke's POV

"It means nothing Sasuke. It's just a dance. I'm not saying 'I do'. Besides" My body started relaxing after the 'nothing' part. "I like guys." I turned to him with a skeptical look. If so..

"Then why accept an invitation from a girl." I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for his answer.

"Cuz I've never been to a dance before, and because if I asked the person I wanted to go with, they'll say no." Oh really? You think so, do you? Che, I most likely would. But why not play with him a bit.

"Really now? And how do you know this?" He shrugged.

"Doesn't seem like the dancing type." Oh, I can dance, I just prefer not to...especially in front of crowds.

"Why not try asking them before making assumptions."

"You know, I think I will. It would be a blast to go with Kiba!" There was a long pause before the imbecile started laughing, nearly to death. Good, he'd deserve it. "You should see your face!" I glared. See if I ever help his ass again. I turned my back to him to begin studying. "Aw, come on Sasuke. I was only joking." The amusement in his voice was still as clear as a bell.

"You should get started on your homework or you can leave." And die. He hesitated a bit before I was forcefully spun around in my chair and I glared murder. He looked at me with sincere blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I was kidding." He smiled a bit. "There's nothing between Sakura and I. I would've liked you to go with me, but I have a feeling you don't like public areas. But if you change your mind, you know where the gym is." He grinned his famous cheesy grin and let my chair go.

"Hn. Whatever dobe." I felt my lips tug up and he grinned more, leaning towards me, and placed his soft lips against mine.

**I know. I'm such ashit heat. I'll try to update soon (how many times have I typed that?).  
**


End file.
